The Makings Of A SeeD
by bhamv
Summary: Galbadia and the Sorceress have been defeated, but a new threat is rising from the other great military power: Esthar. Can the combined forces of Galbadia and Garden stop the technologically advanced Esthar, led by a former cadet of Balamb? Chapter 12 up
1. Prologue

The Makings Of A SeeD 

By Bhamv

Chapter 1 – Prologue 

Author's note:  Hi everyone, this is my first ever FF8 story, and I anticipate it will be the longest story I've written to date.  Hopefully it won't disappoint.  Thank you for reading, and I'd appreciate any reviews or feedback you could provide.  

*****

[Three years before the beginning of Final Fantasy VIII]

Vincent Nimcoti stood nervously, his golden whip held tightly in his damp right hand.  Lifting his back from the wall he stood against, the SeeD candidate straightened his cadet uniform with shaking hands, his breath shallow and a sheen of cold sweat gleaming on his forehead.  Brushing a lock of black hair away from his eyes irritably, he glanced again at the hallway that led to the Garden elevator, hoping to see the figure of a red-robed garden faculty, and yet at the same time dreading that sight.

Vincent was a student at Balamb Garden, the military facility that trained SeeDs, an elite mercenary force.  He now waited among the nineteen other candidates for qualification as a full member of SeeD, standing in the second floor corridor and waiting for the results of the field exam he took earlier.  The exam had involved freeing the nearby town of Balamb from an infestation of Bite Bugs, an activity that was tedium at its worst.  Bite Bug bites were easily treated by Dr. Kadowaki, and even the cadets who had suffered from symptoms of deeper poisoning now stood with their classmates, completely cured by the doctor's wide arsenal of antidotes.  

Vincent knew this was his final exam.  He was now twenty years old, and would be twenty-one in just over a month.  The regulations of the Garden were clear: at the age of twenty, if a cadet still did not attain SeeDship, then he or she was required to withdraw from the Garden.  In fact, the Garden staff had intended to remove Vincent from the facility as soon as he turned twenty, but instructor Xu, his teacher, had requested for him to be given grace until he was no longer twenty, since his potential was so high.  Headmaster Cid had agreed, and so cadet Nimcoti was allowed to stay for this one last test.  

A low whoosh of the elevator and a soft rustle of robes silenced the nervous chatter in the corridor immediately, as a member of the Garden faculty, easily distinguished by his flowing red robes and round wide-brimmed headgear, walked slowly out of the lift doors.  Stopping before the crowd of young students, he lifted a thin flimsy sheet of paper and spoke, his face completely hidden by the wide hat he wore.  Twenty pairs of eyes stared at the page, trying to penetrate the fibers of the leaf that held the key to their futures.  

"Out of the twenty candidates, the following cadets passed the exam.  If I read out your name, step forward.  Quistis Trepe, of squad A."

A young slender girl, tall and willowy with blonde hair tied in a neat bun, stepped out of the crowd.  Like Vincent, she held a whip, although her whip was thinner and nearly twice as long, more suited for long-range attacks and precision strikes.  Vincent's, in contrast, was designed for his strong masculine frame, the weapon able to strike forceful blows at closer range.  Quistis walked slowly, with dignity, up to the faculty member, standing behind him and waiting for the other successful candidates.  Vincent noted she was young, no more than fifteen years old, although her confident bearing suggested a woman of much older age.  Her pretty face was expressionless, but her eyes gleamed with excitement and relief.  

"Eriko Kaneko, of squad A."

A second girl, who held a long metal staff, stepped forward hurriedly, giving a small gasp of joy and relief.  She joined Quistis, her fellow squad mate, behind the Garden staff member, the two girls grasping hands for a brief moment in silent mutual congratulation.  Eriko was a petite girl, with long agile fingers that now twitched on her weapon, expressing their owner's excitement.  Vincent looked around him; among twenty cadets, there would be three who pass, maybe four at most.  He knew the common pass rate from all the previous exams he had failed.  The rate of success was not high, as the Garden only selected the best of the best.  

"Julian Price, of squad B."

No surprises there, Vincent thought to himself.  Julian had always excelled in everything he did at the Garden, and should have become a SeeD months ago.  His double scimitars were now sheathed on either side of his hips, the weapons which had danced with deadly precision earlier now swaying gently as their wielder strode confidently up to the two girls, a wide grin on his handsome face.  The Garden faculty member was still staring at his list, he wasn't done yet, Vincent realized.  His stomach wound tightly in a knot, his entire body trembling, Vincent silently willed the next word out of the hooded mouth to be his name.  

"Patik Starr, of squad C."  

The faculty member folded the sheet of paper in half and slipped it into a hidden pocket on his robe, glancing at the final successful cadet.  Patik nearly tripped over his own feet as he hurried forward, catching his battle hammer before it could fall out of his hands onto the floor.  He was a tall boy, his thin arms and legs hiding the strength that lay in his body, as he was one of the few cadets at Balamb Garden who could wield the heavy battle hammer effectively.  The four new SeeDs followed the faculty member as he led the way to the elevator, which would carry them up to headmaster Cid's office, up to a new destiny, a new life.  The remaining candidates looked around at each other, shrugged away their disappointment as best they could, and slowly scattered away from the corridor, alone or in groups.  They knew there would be other chances, other exams.  

Except for Vincent.  Long after every other candidate had left, he still stood in the corridor, unmoving like a statue.  Silently he stared at the spot where the Garden faculty member had stood, waiting for him to return, to announce a mistake had been made, and Vincent Nimcoti had passed the exam as well.  That Vincent Nimcoti was a SeeD.  Some passers-by glanced at him every now and then, wondering just why he stood there, but one glance at the desperation in his eyes discouraged anyone from asking.  He did nothing, for hours, but stood.  

*****

Two knocks on the dormitory door was swiftly followed by the sound of Vincent's roommate, Arron, sliding the door open.  He stared up at his ceiling, not looking up from his bed, not particularly caring who was visiting.  

"Instructor Xu."

"Hello Arron, is Vincent here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room.  Err, Vincent?  Your instructor's here."

She's not my instructor, Vincent thought to himself, not any more.  I'm not a part of this Garden any more.  It was tempting to simply ignore her, to continue lying in bed and staring at the blank ceiling, but he gave a sigh and heaved himself vertical.  Glancing through the frame of the doorway that led to the communal area he shared with Arron, he saw the pretty female instructor standing there with an impenetrable look in her eyes.  

"Instructor."  Vincent said, as he walked out of his room.  

"Sit down, Vincent."  Said Xu, gesturing at the table and chairs where Vincent and Arron sometimes had meals.  "Arron, if you could give us a moment?"  

"Oh, what?  Oh sure, yeah, I'll go get a snack from the cafeteria."  Arron said, and hurried out the dormitory, slamming the door behind him.  Vincent and Xu sat across from each other, one staring at the tabletop, the other looking at her student, in silence.

Xu finally spoke first.  "It was very close, you know.  You only barely failed to become a SeeD."  

"But I still failed."  Vincent said, his voice flat and without emotion.  

"Well, yes, unfortunately so.  But the Garden staff felt this was for the best.  You've tried incredibly hard during your years with us, and the last few exams you've failed were extremely close."  Xu said, her voice gentle and compassionate.  "But ultimately, we felt the life of a SeeD wasn't really for you.  It's time you found a different life, Vincent, one more suited to you."

Vincent nodded glumly, but said nothing.  In his heart he knew that Xu was probably right, that he probably didn't have what it took to be a SeeD.  But in his heart he also knew he didn't care – he had wanted to be a SeeD more than anything in the world.

"What will you be doing now?"  Xu asked, in the same gentle voice.  

Vincent waved one hand idly behind him, pointing into his room.  The decorations and personal articles had already been stripped away from the walls of the chamber, the desk now completely bare and empty.  Two large suitcases sat next to the desk, and a black carrying case containing his whip lay atop them.  "I'll be heading back to Fisherman's Horizon tomorrow morning.  Tonight's my last night here in Garden."  

"Ah yes, you're from FH, aren't you?  It must be nice to be going back home."  Xu said with a smile.  But Vincent shook his head.  

"Balamb Garden's my home, instructor.  It has been for the last eight years."  Vincent said, gazing earnestly into the young woman's eyes, who nodded understandingly.  

"Have you returned your Guardian Forces?"  Xu asked.  "Without supervision and care, using GFs outside the Garden can be dangerous…"

Vincent cut her off, a trace of impatience and irritation in his voice.  "Yes, I've returned them to my terminal in the classroom."  Inside he seethed at the implication that he could not control a GF on his own, when he had proven many times that he was more than a match for any rowdy GF.  Xu sat silently and patiently, not at all upset at her student's brusque manner.  

"I wish I knew what to say to make this easier for you, Vincent.  You've been one of our best students, and certainly for me you've been a joy to teach."  Xu stood up, preparing to leave.  "You did your best, Vincent.  No one could ask more of you than that."  With that, Xu slid the door of the dormitory open and left.  

Except you did, Vincent thought to himself.  You asked me for more than my best, and I failed.  His hands gripped into tight fists as the frustration and anger he had bottled up inside himself began to seep out.  Gritting his teeth tightly, the young man made a silent vow.  

I will not be a SeeD, but I will become more than a SeeD.  I will do more than any SeeD will ever do, and I will show you just what happens when I do my best… my best.    

*****

Thanks for reading this far!  This is just the prologue, there will be more soon, hopefully!  Oh, and please let me know what you guys think, ok?  –Bhamv


	2. The Beginning Of Something New

The Makings Of A SeeD 

By Bhamv

Chapter 2 – The Beginning Of Something New

Author's note:  Wow, two chapters in two days?  That's a new record for me…

*****

[Soon after the end of Final Fantasy VIII]

"Any idea what this meeting is about?"  Irvine Kinneas asked the other two SeeDs who sat across from him at their Garden cafeteria table, where they were enjoying a quick lunch.  Zell Dinch stopped stuffing his mouth with a hot dog for just long enough to shake his head at Irvine, bits of meat and bun flying out of the corner of his mouth.  Swallowing the chunk of food, Zell shrugged and began inhaling the remainder of his frankfurter.

"I wasn't told much."  Said Squall Leonhart, commander of Balamb Garden and friend of Zell and Irvine, raising his voice to be heard over the loud chatter that was common during lunchtimes in the cafeteria.   "I suppose we just turn up, and our superiors will tell us the rest."

"Ha, superiors?  You're commander, Squall!"  Zell said, his words garbled by his full mouth.  

Squall ignored him, and continued.  "Headmaster Cid, however, did tell me that both Esthar and Galbadia will be sending representatives here.  And if both of those countries are involved, then something big is certainly up."  Idly he picked at the plate of food before him, not really hungry.  

Irvine nodded in agreement and took a bite out of his burger.  He was about to say something when his eyes were covered from behind and a light, high-pitched giggle filled the air.  "Guess who, Irvypoo?"

"Well, since only one person calls me Irvypoo, it must be… my mother, right?"  Irvine said, and was promptly rewarded with a smack on the back of his head that knocked his cowboy hat off.  Catching his hat in midair and whirling around in his chair, he saw the slender, petite figure of Selphie Tilmitt, his new girlfriend, standing behind him with an expression of mock exasperation.  Behind her, trying desperately to hide their giggles, stood Rinoa Heartilly and Quistis Trepe, the two girls who had presumably arrived in the cafeteria with Selphie.  Together, the six teenagers had defeated the sorceress Ultimecia several months ago, and were now widely hailed as heroes all across the world.  After their adventurers, they had returned to Balamb Garden, where they were all now employed as Level A SeeDs.  Even Rinoa, who had no previous Garden training, was granted top SeeD status, as in the words of headmaster Cid, "If she can time travel to the future and fight a sorceress, then she's good enough to be a SeeD!"

Selphie tried to glare down at the seated Irvine, but found herself melting into his deep brown eyes.  Unable to stop a loving smile forming on her face, she gave no resistance as Irvine pulled her onto his lap and gave her a quick kiss, eliciting a soft giggle from the teenage girl.  Rinoa smiled indulgently at the pair as she took a seat next to Squall, grasping his hand in hers and giving her lover a kiss of her own, long and passionate.  When they finally broke the kiss, both youngsters panted slightly and appeared a bit flushed.  Glancing at one set of lovebirds, and then the other, Zell gave Quistis his best pleading puppy-dog look, his eyes the size of dinner plates.  Quistis replied with a scowl and a firm shake of her head, eliciting snickers from Irvine and Selphie.  

"When you are quite finished, I believe the time for our meeting has nearly arrived."  Quistis said, the reproach in her voice unmistakable.  Even though all of the SeeDs were close in age, Quistis never managed to shake off the role of the big sister.  Naturally, the fact that she had served as Squall and Zell's instructor for a while didn't help the situation.  By now Quistis had decided to just accept her part and play it as best she could, which she was doing now in the cafeteria with her frown and unsubtle gazes at her wristwatch.  

 "Oh come on, Quisty, we've got ages before that meeting!"  Selphie protested, her lips curling into a pout.  

"I'd rather make sure none of us are late.  With the rumors of important dignitaries coming to this gathering, I don't want to make Garden look bad."  Quistis replied, reaching forward to jerk Selphie off Irvine's lap and to her feet.  "Come on, you guys can cuddle in the meeting room."  

"Not likely, what with the headmaster and whoever else there…"  Irvine muttered, his drawling voice still loud enough to reach Quistis's ears, who gave him a dirty glare.  Sighing dramatically, Irvine got to his feet, followed by Squall, Rinoa, and Zell, who was cramming the last of his hot dog into his mouth.  Gulping down his drink to wash down his lunch, Zell broke into a jog to catch up with his friends as they left the bustling cafeteria.  

The Garden corridors outside were nearly deserted, as all the SeeDs and students were either having lunch in the cafeteria, or relaxing elsewhere on their lunch break.  After the end of the battle with Ultimecia, and space and time had returned to normal, Balamb Garden had ended its days as a floating airship and settled down back at its original spot on Balamb island.  The residents in the nearby town of Balamb were starting to readjust to having a military academy next door again, just after they had gotten used to having it gone.  Headmaster Cid had to reassure the mayor of Balamb that no one would target missiles anywhere near the vicinity of his town again, as the previous near-miss had left the townsfolk fairly nervous.  But the Garden brought good revenue to the village, and the cadets and SeeDs certainly came in handy at times, so they decided to accept Garden's presence again with good grace.  

Walking at a relaxed pace, the six SeeDs climbed the short staircase to the elevator, which would carry them to the second-floor meeting room.  Squeezing in as best they could (it wasn't a very large elevator) Squall was about to press the 'up' button when he heard a voice call, "Hey, hold the elevator please!"

Glancing out, Squall saw a group of unfamiliar men, undoubtedly visitors to the Garden, hurrying up the staircase.  Glancing at the oldest of the party, his body stiffened with surprise as he recognized the man clad in a stiff military uniform.  "General Caraway!"

In unison, everyone in the elevator craned their necks to peek out the doorway, to see the man who they had conspired with to assassinate sorceress Edea, the man who was also Rinoa's father.  It was indeed the elderly general, followed closely by five younger men, presumably assistants or bodyguards.  Running his gaze over the troupe of SeeDs, Caraway immediately spotted and recognized his daughter.  "Rinoa!"

"Father."  Rinoa replied stiffly.  She had become estranged from her father many years ago, and even now she found herself unable to completely forgive him.  She was, however, willing to talk to him, greet him, even refer to him as her father, which was a massive improvement from when Squall and co first saw the two of them together.  Rinoa glanced around her and said, "I don't think there's enough room, father."  

Caraway grimaced and nodded, "We'll take the next one."  The doors to the elevator slid shut and the mechanism glided smoothly upwards, carrying the six SeeDs up onto the second floor.  As they exited, Squall gave Rinoa a searching look, as if silently reproaching her for how she treated her elders.  A sudden shout from a familiar, exuberant voice interrupted the silent transfer between the two young lovers, as a tall man with long black hair sprinted up to Squall and enveloped him in a big bear hug.  

"Squall!  Son!  I'm so glad to see you!"  The man shouted, laughing with uncontained glee as he held Squall, who stood stiffly, awkwardly returning the hug.

"Hello… Laguna."  Squall said, still unable to refer to the man he once called 'moron' as his father.  Looking over Laguna's shoulder, he noticed Rinoa covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes dancing with mirth at the irony and comedy of the situation.  Gently pulling himself free from Laguna's deathgrip, he looked at the man's grinning face with a searching gaze.  "What are you doing here?"  

"What me?  Oh, not much, Kiros, Ward, and I were just stopping by here for that meeting Cid's invited us to.  It's long overdue, this gathering, we should have had it months ago."  Laguna replied.  Squall felt it was odd that Laguna Loire, president of the nation of Esthar, would come all the way to Balamb personally just to attend a meeting.  Surely sending one of his deputies, such as the wiry Kiros or the gigantic Ward, would have been enough?  The two men, who were once Laguna's fellow soldiers in the Galbadian army, now stood beside their president, serving faithfully as his aides and friends.  They gave small smiles and nods in greeting, and were answered by nervous waves and smiles from the SeeDs.  

A low hiss behind Squall indicated to him the elevator had arrived again, undoubtedly carrying general Caraway and his men.  Glancing behind him, he noted he was half right.  Caraway's party were indeed stepping out of the lift, but behind them were none other than headmaster Cid Kramer, and his wife Edea.  

"Ah, I see we're all here!  Excellent!"  Said the headmaster, who beamed brightly at the SeeDs.  Beside him, Edea gave the teenagers a warm maternal smile.  She had, after all, brought most of them up in her orphanage when they were children, before they had joined Garden as students.  Even though she was Cid's age, she still looked like she was in her early twenties or even late teens, a product of her magically prolonged life as a sorceress.  "Well then, let's begin without delay, shall we?"  Exclaimed Cid, leading the way through the door into the dark meeting room, followed by the delegations from Esthar and Galbadia, with the SeeDs bringing up the rear.  

Two people were already seated inside the dim chamber, both of them leaping to their feet and giving the traditional SeeD salute as soon as the headmaster entered.  The first was assistant headmistress Xu, who helped the headmaster in the everyday runnings of Balamb Garden.  The other was clearly a man, although his face was hidden in shadows, and all that was visible was his SeeD uniform worn atop a large muscular frame.  

*****

Thanks for reading!  Please review!! –Bhamv


	3. The Council

The Makings Of A SeeD 

By Bhamv

Chapter 3 – The Council

Author's note:  Doh, two chapters and no reviews…

*****

"Headmaster Cid."  Xu said in greeting, lowering her hand from her face.  

"Please, please, sit Xu."  Cid replied, waving both hands at Xu to indicate she was to reseat herself.  "I see our secret undercover agent is here too.  You have a report to make, Seifer?"

The shadowed man stepped forward slightly into the light, revealing the blonde hair and angular features of Seifer Almasy, looking slightly odd dressed in a SeeD uniform instead of his usual white trenchcoat.  Squall glanced at Quistis, who gave him a puzzled look in return.  She had no idea Seifer had become a SeeD either, much less been sent on a covert mission.  Cid gestured at the large round meeting table, jovially inviting everyone to seat themselves around it.  He then walked to the front of the room and pressed a button on a control panel before him, lighting up a display screen behind his back.  

"Ladies, gentlemen, I'll get straight to the point.   As you all know, after the death of former president Vinzer Deling, General Caraway here assumed control over the nation of Galbadia.  Under his administration, Galbadia has disarmed significantly and become a much more pacifist state, returning independence to areas such as Timber and Dollet."  General Caraway nodded at this point of Cid's speech, as a glowing green map appeared on the screen, displaying a before-and-after representation of Galbadia's borders.  "Galbadia has also formed a military alliance with Garden, and has assisted greatly in the rebuilding efforts of Trabia Garden.  However, twelve weeks ago Trabia garden came under attack from a hostile force, one that possessed advanced technology.  The soldiers and drones that were sent had the emblem of the nation of Esthar on them."

The screen behind Cid flickered, showing a photograph of a smoldering pile of metal, a former robot defeated and destroyed by gunfire.  On one side, partially covered by soot but still recognizable, was the symbol of Esthar.  "The combined forces of Trabia SeeDs and Galbadian soldiers were able to repel the invaders, although not without significant casualties."  Cid's voice faltered as he grimly recalled the scene of devastation, before regaining his composure.  "Upon hearing the news, General Caraway and I immediately contacted President Loire of Esthar, who although not in an official alliance with us has always been amiable to Garden."  Cid glanced at Squall, then at Laguna.  

Laguna cleared his throat and stood up.  "I'd better take it from here, Cid.  Well, when I heard from Cid I was completely baffled.  I knew for certain I hadn't ordered anyone to attack Trabia, so I did a bit of snooping around, see if anyone had stepped out of line.  Turns out it was one of my aides, Esjay Katt, who had given the order to attack."  Laguna glanced at Kiros and Ward, seated beside him.  "Well, the three of us decided to go ask this guy just what thought he was up to, didn't we boys?  And he gave up this really long explanation about how Trabia Garden was a really inaudible threat…"

Ward sighed loudly and buried his face in his hands.  Kiros muttered at Laguna out of the corner of his mouth, "Inauspicious, Laguna, not inaudible."

Laguna coughed softly and continued, "Right, inauspicious threat, that's what he said.  Or something like that.  Anyway, I didn't really believe him, but this guy's a smart one, you know?   So I figured there must have been something that made him say Garden's dangerous, so I thought I'd call up Cid and see if we could get together, have a bit of a chat, see if we could figure things out.  Well, Esjay kept delaying me, giving me reasons why I couldn't leave, until I finally said 'No, I'm going and that's final!'  So here I am."

Laguna sat back down into his soft chair with a loud poof.  Cid then swept his gaze around the room.  "When I heard again and again that President Loire would be postponing the meeting, I sent Seifer here to investigate."  Seifer smirked as everyone in the room turned towards him.  "Unbeknownst to most of you, Seifer was granted SeeD status a while ago.  I didn't announce it or have an inauguration ceremony for him, because I had immediate use for him in this assignment.  He only returned last night, and even I have yet to hear his report."

Seifer stood up languorously, pausing a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking.  "My mission was to enter Esthar, find out what was delaying the President, and see what else I could discover.  Fujin, Raijin, and I snuck from FH into Esthar undetected, and disguised ourselves as normal citizens.  When I heard that the President was finally leaving Esthar, I figured it was a good time to come home."  At this, he grinned and wiped his brow dramatically.  

"And your findings, Seifer?"  Cid prompted.  

"Well, like the President said, it was mainly this guy Katt who was causing all the trouble.  The word on the street was that he came to Esthar about three years ago, and rose to the rank of Presidential Aide in a matter of months."  Seifer glanced at Laguna, who nodded in confirmation.  "When I was leaving Esthar, I heard he was launching something called the 'Regent Protocol', and had everything in pretty good shape.  Sounds like he knows what he's doing.  He's really young, too, just a bit older than people like me.  Mid twenties or so.  I hear he's pretty good in a fight too, and likes to hunt Mesmerizes on the Esthar plains in his spare time."  

From years of knowing Seifer, Squall knew the blond SeeD had a big announcement to make, and was just holding out to keep others in suspense.  Evidently Xu was aware of this irritating habit too, as she snapped with impatience, "Get to the point, Seifer!"

"Oh, there's just one more thing.  Esjay Katt is a fake name.  The guy's real name is Vincent Nimcoti.  I heard it from a reliable source… what?  What did I say?"  Seifer looked around in confusion, as Cid, Quistis, and Xu had all stiffened and glanced at each other in alarm.  

"The lost cadet… looks like we know where he is now."  Quistis whispered.  

Cid cleared his throat and nodded at Seifer.  "Thank you for your report, Seifer."  Seifer sat back down, still looking puzzled at why the name of Vincent Nimcoti would cause such concern with his elders.  "I suppose I should explain just who Vincent Nimcoti is, shouldn't I?"  Cid continued.  "Vincent was a student here at Balamb Garden a few years ago, but never reached the rank of SeeD.  It must be stated that he came extremely close – he had all the qualities to make a good SeeD, but fell just short several times.  I believe his final exam was when you passed, Quistis?"

Quistis nodded at Cid's questioning glance and stood.  "I remember him in that last battle… he was magnificent… he must have neutralized as many opponents as the rest of his squad combined.  But, well, there was this edge about him.  I don't know how to describe it, it just felt like he was trying too hard… that he was rushing into every battle without any thought of safety."

Xu smiled grimly, remembering.  "That was the reason he wasn't made a SeeD.  We want soldiers, not gladiators.  A SeeD must be able to think and analyze the situation, and take the best action accordingly, instead of rushing into a battle blindly."  

"Well, anyway, after he left Garden he was meant to return to his home in Fisherman's Horizon, except he didn't.  The train ticket he bought definitely took him to FH, that much is certain, but his family never saw him.  They contacted us, asking us to help find him, but well... we didn't have much luck.  Finding one man in a huge world like this…" Cid spread his arms wide in a gesture of futility.  "In any case, it looks like we know where he is now.  He's gone to Esthar and now he's in a very strong position of power."

Laguna grimaced.  Beside him, Kiros and Ward glanced at each other nervously, before Laguna cleared his throat and stood up.  "Funny you should mention that, Cid, cause I think he might be in complete control of Esthar by now."  Everyone in the dim meeting room gave Laguna an identical stunned look, who grimaced again.  "Seifer over there mentioned the Regent Protocol… RP is a system for when the President of Esthar is missing or dead or something, one of the presidential aides takes over for a while until a new president can be elected.  Now, when I left I did some sort of official ceremony thing that was supposed to pass power temporarily to Esjay… sorry, Nimcoti… but it sounds like he's activated the RP and thus taken over power indefinitely."

With remarkable dramatic timing, a member of the Garden faculty burst into the meeting room, not bothering to knock.  His face was flushed under his huge hat, and his flustered appearance was a significant change from the usual composed appearance of Garden staff.  "Headmaster!"  The man gasped out.  "Headmaster, Trabia garden has been completely destroyed!"

*****

The action will start to get interesting next chapter… speed up the chapter production process by reviewing please!! -Bhamv


	4. Skirmish At Trabia

The Makings Of A SeeD 

By Bhamv

Chapter 4 – Skirmish at Trabia

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter.  Hope this update will make it up to you guys.  

*****

The Ragnarok soared majestically through the skies, like a crimson dragon slicing through the air towards its destination.  Inside the passenger cabin, Headmaster Cid was engaged in animated conversation with President Laguna Loire, while General Caraway was similarly engaged with Xu and Seifer.  Squall sat by himself off to one side, silently listening to the conversations, which never seemed to stray far from one topic – Trabia Garden and the attack upon it.  Everyone was assuming that Esthar was responsible, and Laguna's face was darker and more lined than Squall had ever seen it, a sharp contrast from his usual jovial manner.  Shaking his head slightly, Squall got up and left the chattering administrators, who were so engrossed in their discussions they barely noticed his departure.  

Stepping onto the lift to the cockpit and sliding upwards, Squall felt like he had entered an entirely different planet.  Inside the piloting area of the aircraft sat five somber SeeDs, their silence and stillness feeling slightly bizarre after the chaos in the passenger cabin.  Zell sat at the controls, piloting the Ragnarok with a sure and steady hand, while Quistis was in the copilot's seat, assisting her fellow SeeD.  The usual pilot of the craft, Selphie, sat to one side, her entire body shaking while tears rolled silently down her cheeks.  The news of Trabia Garden's destruction had hit Selphie hard, which was understandable since she had grown up there.  Irvine had his arms around her, holding her small frame in his long arms, giving her what silent comfort he could, while Rinoa sat by herself, staring outside at the passing clouds and scenery.  Hearing the lift slide to a halt, Rinoa gave Squall a small smile and waved for him to sit beside her.  

"How are they down there?"  Rinoa asked, her soft voice filling the silent cockpit.  

Squall sighed dramatically and said, "All talk, but they can't decide on a course of action.  I don't know how these people manage to run any countries or Gardens or whatnot without facing constant mutiny."  

Rinoa smiled at him, her eyes gleaming.  Oftentimes Squall was at his most humorous when he didn't mean to be; and since Squall almost never joked or kidded, quirky humorous quotes were fairly common from him.  "Seifer, in particular, seemed eager to pluck Balamb Garden right out of the ground again and launch a full SeeD assault on Esthar."  Squall continued, a frown creasing his scarred brow, before adding, "I don't know how serious he was though."

Quistis spun around in her chair, giving Squall a piercing look.  "How did Seifer become a SeeD?"  She asked abruptly, with no introduction.  Ignoring the surprised expression on Squall's face, the girl continued, "I was under the impression that he would never become a member of SeeD.  Remember what Xu said earlier?  About SeeDs being soldiers and not gladiators?  Don't you think that would apply to Seifer perfectly?"

Squall stood and started pacing slowly around the small cockpit, silently contemplating his rival's promotion for several moments before answering.  "We can only assume that Seifer impressed the Headmaster enough to qualify for SeeD.  In any case, he is our team-mate and colleague now, so let's just concentrate on the mission and not question him."

"Hmm, we don't even know what our mission is, Squall."  Quistis said, looking back out the cockpit window at the landscape zooming past.  

"Hey, we'll find out more at Trabia Garden, guys, don't'cha worry.  In fact, we should be able to see it soon – hey, there it is!"  Zell said, taking one hand off the controls to point straight ahead at a dark blotch on the horizon.  Deactivating the autopilot and taking full manual control, he guided the aircraft smoothly towards the gap in the mountains where the Garden was situated.  Flying low beside the towering spires of the mountainous terrain, Trabia garden was temporarily blocked from view until, with a sharp bank towards the left, the Ragnarok made the final approach to the facility and everyone on board got their first full look at the remains of the once-proud military academy.  

When Edea Kramer was still under the control of the evil Ultimecia, Sorceress of the Future, she had launched a missile attack at Trabia Garden, which had suffered a direct hit.  Squall and his team of SeeDs had visited during the aftermath of the devastation, and even helped out briefly in the rebuilding effort.  Now, however, even from their elevated distance, it was clear the extent of damage was complete and total, and any rebuilding would be impossible.  Selphie gave a heartbreaking squeak and buried her face in Irvine's chest, who patted her hair awkwardly.  

The color black was all that could be seen in the rubble, charred, burnt, and completely blown out.  The once tall and proud halls were collapsed and flattened, leaving no possible shelter for any survivors.  Littered over the landscape were broken pieces of machinery, many obviously designed for military usage, guns and missiles in evidence.  Near the center of the circle of wreckage was a small column of smoke and a flicker of flame, surrounded by a pitifully small number of cowering figures, huddled against the freezing cold and collecting what warmth they could from the fire and from each other.  Trabia Garden was well and truly destroyed – the power of Garden in the continent of Trabia would be broken for a long, long time.  

The lift platform to the cockpit of the Ragnarok hissed softly as Headmaster Cid rode in.  His voice shook as he gave his orders.  "Zell, set us down near the Garden.  Quistis, log on to the HD cable network and contact the Galbadian government in Deling city.  The General will want to speak with his staff."

Zell and Quistis acknowledged his commands with immediate action, the Ragnarok sliding downwards through the air smoothly while a screen flickered before Quistis as she tapped out rapid commands on her keyboard.  "Communication is online, Headmaster, I'll patch it down to the screens in the passenger cabin."

"Thank you, Quistis."  Cid said as he lowered himself back out of the cockpit, the hissing of the lift muffling his words slightly.  The only sound that filled the air was the low hum of the Ragnarok's engines as Zell decelerated on his descent, finally bringing the craft to the snow-covered ground with a soft bump.  Flicking a series of switches he cut the power to the engines, the humming sound quitting immediately.  Another soft hiss signalled the entrance of the lift once more as Cid slid into the room.  

"Squall, Quistis, Zell, Rinoa, you will go with Seifer and contact the survivors.  The President, General, and I will be along shortly, we just need to discuss a few more things and arrange for transport.  Selphie and Irvine will stay here as backup and for communication."  Cid said, his composure as Headmaster now restored.  It was common procedure for SeeD not to send every available unit on an away team, and to leave a percentage of the forces behind.  Although Squall felt an attack was quite unlikely, he knew the Headmaster was taking no chances and sticking with protocol.  

Selphie gave a small sound of protest, "Ahh, Headmaster, can't I go too?  Please?  My friends are down there!"  

Cid gave the young girl a kind look through his spectacles as he replied, "Don't you think it would be better for you to stay on board here, Selphie?  Do you think you're in a fit state to go?"

"I don't think I'm in a fit state to _stay_, Headmaster!"  Selphie replied, leaping to her feet with a desperate gaze in her eyes.  Squall privately doubted a legion of Ruby Dragons could stop Selphie from joining the away team.  

"Very well then, Rinoa and Irvine will stay on the Ragnarok, Selphie goes with the rest."  Cid said with a smile.  He descended back to the passenger cabin while the SeeDs prepared their equipment and weapons before following him down.  Seifer was waiting at the bottom, his gunblade at his side.

"Squall, Instructor, Messenger Girl, Chicken Wuss."  Seifer greeted Squall, Quistis, Selphie, and Zell, using his personal nicknames for the last two SeeDs.  His smirk grew wider as two sets of dagger glares were thrown his way.  Quistis sighed exasperatedly and led the way out the exit hatch wordlessly.  

As soon as the five SeeDs stepped outside into the cold air, cold snow crunching beneath their boots, an almost visible transformation came over them.  Their concentration sharpened as they took in every detail around them, years of training honing their skills in preparing for any possible attack.  A quick glance at the survivors near the center of the ruins told Squall there were approximately twenty of them, and about half of them were the size of children.  The flat environment and clear weather meant visibility was good for over a mile, reducing any chance of an ambush from land, although a degree of reflection from the snow made the horizon slightly hazy.  The Ragnarok's systems, meanwhile, would be scanning constantly for an attack from the air, in which case Rinoa and Irvine would react accordingly.  

Zell bent down over a jagged and bent piece of metal, burnt black from whatever had broken it from its source.  Rapping his knuckles against it, he declared, "This looks like the same kind of material that we saw in Esthar last time, Squall.  You know, what those panels that hid Esthar from view were made from - the kind that changes color and patterns."

Squall nodded silently in response as a figure detached from the mass of people, standing up and walking slowly towards them, cautiously.  Squall lifted his right hand up beside his face in a SeeD salute, and the person replied with an identical one; a simple action that proved to the two SeeDs they were allies.  Squall started walking towards the survivors, then broke into a jog as the Trabia SeeD stumbled and fell to her knees.  A whoosh of wind and a blur of yellow flew past him as Selphie sprinted ahead of her commander.  

"Hana!  Instructor Hana, it's you!"  Selphie squealed, wrapping her arms around the woman and giving her a huge bear hug.  

"Selphie?  Oh Selphie, it's you!  You're back!"  Hana said, nearly crying with relief.  Her grey Trabia instructor uniform was dirty and torn, and her face and arms were covered with dark blotches; Squall couldn't tell if they were bruises or dirt.  She clung onto Selphie for support, her own strength failing, as she leaned against the younger girl heavily.  Selphie held the woman tightly, murmuring reassurances and promises of safety in her ear.  

"Instructor Hana?  I'm afraid I'm going to need to ask you a few questions about what happened here."  Squall began, stepping forward.  "Selphie, if you could just let go of her for a moment so I can…"

His sentence was cut off by the sound of a soft _flit_, followed immediately by a dull thud.  Hana gave a short scream and wrenched herself free from Selphie's grasp, standing briefly before pitching forward onto the ground.  A long black arrow protruded from her back, blood spreading quickly and staining the clothes around the wound.  Selphie screamed as shimmering shapes seemed to materialize from thin air a bit of distance away, coalescing into the distinctive bright colors of Estharian soldiers and battle robots.  

At the head of the unit was a girl with long blonde hair, also dressed in the garish colors of an Esthar foot soldier, but with subtle differences in the design and coloring which stood out among the others.  Her hair was tied in a ponytail which reached nearly down to the middle of her back, and in her left hand she held a wicked-looking longbow, which was painted blood red.  She pointed her bow forwards at the SeeDs and the circle of survivors, and the men and machines began advancing, their murderous intent obvious to all eyes.  

Squall took a quick look around and didn't like what he saw.  The enemy had at least twenty huge blue-and-white robots of various shapes and designs, and at least double that number in infantry.  Their position cut off any possible retreat out of the encircling mountains, and even made reaching the Ragnarok difficult for the SeeDs.  The straggling survivors, however, would never be able to make it to safety in the airship.  There was no choice but to fight.  

"Selphie, Zell, Quistis – stay back and protect the survivors.  Seifer, with me!"  Squall barked, his team immediately breaking into two.  The three SeeDs assigned with the task of protection drew their weapons and formed a loose semicircle around the frightened mass of people, who huddled closer together.  Junctions were quickly checked and activated, protective blue and purple shields springing up around the fighters.  Seifer drew his gunblade and held it ready in one hand, nodding at Squall, who wielded his own gunblade, the legendary Lionheart.  The blue blade glowed brightly with power, the azure hues reflected by the snow on the ground and by Seifer's own shining weapon, Hyperion.  

With a quick glance at Seifer, Squall gave an imperceptible nod and turned back towards the advancing enemy, who halted their steady advance briefly before breaking into a charge, a thundering brigade of destruction.  Squall and Seifer charged forward to meet them with superhuman speed, their velocity boosted by the magic held by their Guardian Forces.  Two dark blurs intermingled with blue and silver streaks waded into the enemy, cutting down two infantry soldiers with the first rush.  A portion of the Estharian force broke away from the main body to engage the gunblade-wielding SeeDs, while the rest stampeded ahead towards the others.  

Squall and Seifer fought hard and fought efficiently, the human soldiers no match for their SeeD training and their boosted strengths.  While the mechanical monsters that towered above proved to be slightly more troublesome, ultimately they too had no chance of overcoming the two best mercenary soldiers Balamb Garden had ever produced.  Squall's blows came efficiently and with tremendous power as he swung Lionheart in instinctive, practiced motions.  He battled with the classical style of gunblade usage, both hands on the hilt of his weapon, which was curved only slightly from the blade, emphasizing strong defense above reckless attacking.  

Seifer, on the other hand, whirled and slashed with flair and grace, showing a degree of speed and dexterity which would seem to have suited Squall's wiry frame better than Seifer's muscular one.  Seifer had begun training in the use of gunblades since his early teens, and in the course of his studies managed to invent a completely new style of combat, as well as a completely new form of gunblade.  The weapon he used, Hyperion, was designed and built by Seifer himself, and he was the only person in existence who could wield it and attack for maximum effect with it.  Unlike classical gunblades such as the Revolver or Sheer Trigger, Hyperion had a very thin and light blade, and its handle was much more curved.  It was designed to be wielded with just one hand, leaving the other hand free for grabbing or for spell casting.  And in Seifer's hands Hyperion danced with a deadly rhythm, creating a whirling vortex of death that spelled doom for all that stood in its way.  

Cutting horizontally through the legs of a towering Elastoid, Squall watched impassively as sparks flew from the broken metal and the hulking machine crashed loudly to the snowy ground, smoke floating idly up from its mechanical wounds.  Whirling around, Squall realized that was the last of the enemies who had broken away from the main group, but the bulk of the Estharian force was still charging rapidly at Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and the surviving Trabians.  Aiming his gunblade at the backsides of the enemy, he fired a round of pulse ammunition at them, the bolt of bluish white energy blowing apart another Elastoid and killing two soldiers with the ensuing shrapnel.  A second lance of pulse ammo blasted across the landscape, this time from a different source, and tore through the center of the enemy ranks, causing momentary chaos.  Peering through the smoke, dust, and ice of the battlefield, Squall tried to determine the source of the shot, and raised one hand in salute when he saw Irvine standing by the open hatch of the Ragnarok, his huge gun Exeter held ready in his hands.  Giving a cheeky grin and tipping his hat in reply to Squall's salute, Irvine reloaded his gun with a canister of demolition ammo, firing the grenade right into the middle of the Esthar soldiers, where it detonated in a annihilating fireball of arms, legs, and scrap metal.  

A white pinwheel flew out of the Ragnarok's hatch, streaking across the landscape and slicing mercilessly into the body of another Esthar soldier, cutting through armor and flesh before looping around in a lazy circle and flying into the hands of Rinoa, who pelted out of the battleship at full speed, loading her Shooting Star back into the harness on her wrist with a smooth practiced motion, ready for another launch.  Glancing at her targets, she chose another Estharian trooper, the one closest to her, and let fly with her wrist launcher again, never stopping her stride as she ran towards Squall.  The spinning projectile struck its target with eerie accuracy before flying back to Rinoa again.  

Squall only had time to give Rinoa the briefest of smiles before he shouted more orders.  "Irvine, lay down covering crossfire!  Rinoa, Seifer, let's go!"  Lowering his gunblade to one side and holding it with one hand, he prepared a bolt Thundara with his free hand and sent it crashing against an enemy droid, shorting out its circuits and reducing it to a twitching pile of scrap metal.  Irvine launched a bright bolt of pulse energy into the midst of the enemy, tearing a path of carnage right through the middle of them.  Quistis led Zell and Selphie in a structured charge, running out and meeting the assembly of Estharians head-on.  Squall led Seifer and Rinoa against the enemy's rear, charging with an identical triangular formation, the two SeeDs behind a front one, who acted as a battering ram, running into the enemy ranks with maximum damaging effect.  The six SeeDs overpowered their enemy, while Irvine and Laguna picked off whoever they could with their firearms from the Ragnarok.  

The Esthar soldiers, however, obviously intended to cause as much damage to the surviving Trabians as they could.  While the SeeDs could more than hold their own and defend themselves against their numerous enemies, they could not defend every helpless survivor, who had now begun to scatter all over the ruins of Trabia Garden, trying desperately to avoid the bloodshed and cruel weaponry.  Screams of pain and fear rang over the snowy ground as Estharian swords and guns found their marks, splashing innocent crimson blood onto the frosted landscape.   

One figure was slashing through the survivors with particular grace and lethalness, her willowy figure wielding a long staff with skill and precision.  A second glance told Squall it was the girl who fired the first arrow of the conflict, her bow now unstrung and straightened into a deadly melee weapon.  She was dressed in white bodyarmor, with plates of pink and light blue protecting her without restricting her movement.  On her head she wore a helmet which covered her face completely, but allowed her long blonde hair to fall elegantly down her back.  Charging forward, Squall attacked with a diagonal downward slash, putting his body's strength behind the strike, hoping to overpower his enemy.  With a deft parry, however, the girl deflected the cut and counterattacked with one of the pointed tips of her bow-staff.  Unbalanced by his overconfident attack, Squall nearly skewered himself on her weapon but managed to throw his body off to one side in a last-ditch evasive maneuver.  Holding his gunblade up in a defensive posture in case the girl pressed her attack, Squall was surprised to see her do a deft backflip away from him, spinning in the air gracefully before landing beside a collapsed teenage girl, one of the survivors.  In an offhanded manner she plunged her staff downwards, stabbing the tip through the helpless girl's abdomen.  The wounded teen screamed in agony, then gasped before falling unmoving and silent.  

His lips narrowing into an enraged line, Squall lowered his gunblade, now covered with red blood and black motor oil, and concentrated briefly.  A scarlet horned giant burst into the air with a deafening roar, its eyes aflame with blazing fury.  The Guardian Force Ifrit, called forth by its master, beckoned and a massive boulder of flame erupted before it, hovering in the air with magical energy.  Estharian eyes turned skywards, widening behind their masked helmets in terror, as they watched Ifrit throw the fireball straight downwards, slamming it into the ground with godly strength.  

The fire demon and the flames abruptly vanished as magically as they had appeared, leaving a field full of destroyed soldiers and charred machinery.  The SeeDs and Garden survivors were untouched, a feat which would seem amazing to those unfamiliar with the abilities of Guardian Forces.  The aroma of charred flesh and burnt machinery wafted over the battleground as the victorious SeeDs surveyed the scene.  The attack from Squall's GF had ended the skirmish emphatically, killing or disabling every member of the enemy – or so it initially seemed.  A bloody figure, her battlesuit no longer crisp and pristine, rose shakily to her feet, still holding a ruined stump of her broken bowshaft.  In a flash she was surrounded by six SeeDs, blocking any path of escape.  

A lilting chuckle came from under the girl's helmet, however, and she pressed a small button on a sleek control panel located on her left forearm.  Her body seemed to flicker briefly before blinking out of existence altogether, her armor's cloaking device surprising the Balamb SeeDs and giving her the chance she needed.  Yelping with surprise, Selphie was shoved aside by an invisible force as a trail of footprints appeared on the snow-covered ground, running quickly towards the steep mountains, which were bare and free of any snow or frost.  The tracks stopped at the base of the slope, and a short trail of damp bootprints appeared on the hills before gradually disappearing as well.  The Estharian quarry had managed to evade the SeeDs, who could do little but stand in a shocked circle in the middle of the snowy battlefield.  

*****

Oh boy, things are getting interesting.  Please review and tell me what you guys think!  -Bhamv 


	5. The Lost Cadet

The Makings Of A SeeD 

By Bhamv

Chapter 5 – The Lost Cadet 

Author's note:  Once again, sorry for the delay in updating… real-life upheavals and all that.  Hopefully updates will be a bit more regular from now on.  

*****

Artificial lighting panels always brightly illuminated the rooms and halls of the Esthar command center, even during the daytime.  Brightly colored patterns covered the walls, providing a smattering of decoration amidst the high-tech sterility.  Some of the hallways were built completely out of a transparent material, providing a view of the city outside, the electric lights making the evening as dazzling as high noon.  A slender figure strode through one of these see-through hallways, her boots stomping loudly against the hard flooring as she sought to grind her anger and frustrations out with every step.  Stripping her battle-scarred helmet off her blonde tresses, the commander of the Trabia strike force headed straight for the president's office, her attractive features tight and moody.  

A presidential aide, dressed in a dark green robe, approached as she come up to the large ornate doors and smiled apologetically.  "General Olo, the Regent has given strict orders he is not to be disturbed."  The chubby associate said in his irritating high-pitched voice.  "Perhaps if you come back later this afternoon you will be able to book an appointment…"

Any remaining words the aide had were cut off as the young woman slammed her helmet into his gut, knocking the wind out of him.  The taller man's eyes widened in shock as he sank to his knees, and then collapsed onto his side, still holding the very solid helmet in front of him.  The girl then burst through the large wooden doors, pushing them open with a loud bang.  Inside, a young man sat behind an enormous desk, talking to a communications monitor, which showed the face of one of Esthar's senior military commanders.  The man was none other than the lost cadet of Balamb Garden, Vincent Nimcoti, dressed in a black military uniform and sporting a neat crew cut.  His dark clothing, coupled with his naturally dark hair, made him stand out from the lighter colorings of the office walls and furniture.  It also created a sharp contrast with the vestments of the girl on a warpath.  Vincent took one glance at the wrathful young woman and the wheezing, headgear-clutching aide crumpled on the floor behind her, then turned back to his conversation.  

"General Yen, I'm going to have to call you back.  In the meantime, proceed as ordered."  Vincent said before disconnecting the call.  He then flagged his hand at the guards now swarming into the room, the soldiers having been alerted by the female General's noisy entrance.  "It's okay, it's okay, it's just General Olo.  Go back to your posts."

The guards drained from the chamber as quickly as they had appeared, shutting the door behind them and leaving the Regent with the angry General.  Vincent stood from his soft comfortable chair and faced the girl.  "So, Majykia… things did not go well, I assume?"

Majykia Olo replied with a low, dangerous voice, "Of course things didn't go well!  We lost an entire unit of soldiers today to that ambush scheme of yours.  The SeeDs destroyed twenty of our battle robots and nearly turned me into Grat food!"

"To be fair, Majykia, it wasn't my idea in the first place, it was General Yen who insisted on attempting an ambush…"  Vincent protested.

"I don't care!  You agreed to it!"  Majykia yelled, her eyes flashing dangerously.  Poking her finger into Vincent's chest, she snarled, "Don't ever try another hair-brained scheme like that again, Vincent.  If we're going to win this war, absolutely _everything_ has to go exactly to plan.  So please, _sir_, think before you act next time!"

Vincent looked at the fuming girl with a steady, even gaze.  "Whatever you wish, my dear."

Majykia's expression suddenly softened and her blue eyes filled with tears.  Pressing herself to Vincent's taller body, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.  "I'm sorry Vincent, I'm sorry I lost my temper like that.  It's just that… this war is so important to me, and to Esthar… I wouldn't be able to bear it if we lost…"

Vincent stroked her long blonde hair slowly, gently shushing her stammered apologies.  "It's ok, it's all right.  I know what all of this means to you, it means the same thing to me too.  I won't let us fail."  Majykia raised her large watery eyes to his, gazing into his deep brown pupils, but said nothing.  "I promised you long ago that your quest is now mine, and I meant it.  I wasn't born in Esthar but I belong here now.  I belong with you."  Vincent's words slowly dropped to a whisper as he bent down to kiss Majykia's quivering lips, and suddenly it seemed like they were the only people existing in the universe.  

Breaking the kiss, Vincent stepped back and inspected Majykia, who had bloodstains all over her battered and cracked bodyarmor.  "Are you hurt?  Do you need to go to the medical center?"

"I'm fine, I managed to avoid the worst of that… fire… thing…"  Majykia said, grimacing as she remembered the overwhelming power of Ifrit's flames.  Stepping away from Vincent, she resumed her professional and formal manner, addressing him as a General to a Regent.  "I'll go back to the barracks now, sir, and continue with the afternoon's training sessions.  The soldiers were useless today, and if they're going to stand any chance against SeeDs they'll need more training."

Vincent nodded and dismissed his General with a wave of his hand, returning to his commanding role.  He was unable to hide the longing in his eyes as he watched the girl leave the presidential office, however, and when she turned back at the door to glance at him one last time he felt his heart give a massive leap.  

*****

"Hey Seifer, you built your gunblade yourself, right?"  Zell asked as he leaned against the window of the Ragnarok.  

"Yeah, I did.  Why?"  Seifer replied in a bored tone as he inspected his fingernails.  He seemed more interested in his nails than in Zell.  

"I was just wonderin' why you named it Hyperion, that's all.  Don't hear that name around often."  Zell said, pointing at the weapon sheathed on Seifer's belt.  

"It was my mother's name."  Seifer deadpanned.  

Zell's eyebrows shot skywards and his eyes widened.  "Really?  That's cool."  Around him the various SeeDs in the Ragnarok cockpit began snickering.  "Hey, wait a minute…"

"Chicken Wuss, even you should be able to guess that my mother wasn't named Hyperion.  In fact, no one's mother is named Hyperion.  That's just not a name for a mother, okay?"  Seifer said in his most obnoxious and scornful tone.  

Quistis stifled her chuckles to ask, "So why did you name it Hyperion, Seifer?  Zell has a point, it's a rather unusual name."  

Seifer leapt to his feet.  "I don't know!  It was just a name I found in a book in the library, all right?  I thought it sounded cool and I used it for my gunblade's name!  Jeez, what's up with you guys?  Why have you decided to start bugging me about the name of my gunblade??"  

All laughter had ceased by now as the SeeDs stared at Seifer in surprise and mild alarm.  In their many years of knowing him, they had never seen him blow his cool like this, and Seifer losing his temper over a matter as trivial as the name of his gunblade made the situation seem even more unusual.  Seifer and Squall had always been the two Balamb cadets who never lost their calm, one full of sneering confidence, the other cold and aloof.  Seifer's ranting was cut short by the hissing of hydraulics as the lift of the cockpit rose, carrying Headmaster Cid with it.  

"General Caraway has spoken to his staff, they're sending transports for the survivors now.  They should arrive within the hour, and the survivors will be taken to Deling City; they'll be well cared for there."  Cid said, without any preamble.  "I have a mission for you seven, however.  When the transports leave, you will enter Esthar covertly and find out what was the motive behind today's attack on Trabia Garden.  If this is the first wave of a larger attack force, and frankly I believe it is, you are to do whatever you can to stop them."

The SeeDs glanced at each other nervously.  They knew they had received the best training possible anywhere on the planet, but the idea of taking on the entire Estharian military still made them nervous.  Cid ignored the suddenly tense atmosphere and continued, "I've spoken to some of the survivors, and they all agree that today's attack was completely unexpected and unprovoked.  Trabia Garden would have been an effective launchpad for any defense or counterattack Garden might plan against Esthar, so they've signalled their intent loud and clear by destroying it.  Undoubtedly they want to be able to manoeuvre on this continent without interference."

Squall spoke up, "Sir, we're not equipped for a covert operation, if we're not going to fail our mission we're probably going to have to go back to Balamb and gear up.  Healing potions, antidotes, stuff like that."

Cid shook his head, "There's no need to go all the way back to Balamb.  Take the Ragnarok up to the Shumi village near here, you can get the provisions you need from them.  The Shumi always stay neutral in any conflict, so as long as you ask them to stay silent you won't have to worry about them telling anyone you were there."

"Supposing we do fail to stop Esthar's army, Headmaster, what happens then?  What's the contingency plan?"  Quistis spoke up.

"General Caraway and I will be organizing our defenses as soon as we get back.  If you find that you cannot prevent war from breaking out, then leave Esthar as quickly as you can and return to Garden.  Your help will be needed for the battle."  Cid answered.  "In the meantime, however, Xu will most likely be in charge of the Garden's operation and defenses; I'm going to be in Galbadia most of the time…  What's that noise?"

A muffled low whine began sounding from outside the Ragnarok, sending mild vibrations through the cockpit cabin of the craft.  Four large blue airships appeared through the windows as they circled around the surrounding mountains, the bulky rectangular vehicles clearly bearing the round insignia of Galbadia.  Cid watched them approach for a moment before turning back to Squall.  "You have your orders.  Squall will be the squad leader, and Seifer will be your guide.  I must see to the survivors now, good luck on your mission."

No one moved or spoke for several minutes after Cid left, the SeeDs silently contemplating their assignment.  Finally, Irvine turned to Seifer and said, "So how do you suppose we can get into Esthar?"  

"That's a good question, actually.  When I went in I didn't sneak in, I took a train from FH and disguised myself as some bum looking for work."  Seifer answered, his lips curling into a frown as he tried to think of a course of action.  "I guess we do the same thing this time - we walk into Esthar pretending to be someone else."

"Can't we just fly the Ragnarok into Esthar?  It's an Estharian craft, we might be able to get in that way."  Rinoa suggested.  

Squall shook his head.  "The authorities in Esthar know we have the Ragnarok, they helped us fly it back from space; as soon as they see it over their airspace they'll know we're coming."

"They probably know the Ragnarok's here in Trabia now anyway… what's stopping them from knowing we're coming already?"  Zell asked with a worried expression plastered onto his face.  

Squall got to his feet, his brow furrowing in deep concentration.  Placing one hand on his hip in his habitual posture of deliberation, he was silent for several minutes, lost in thought.  Finally, his expression cleared.  "We can set the autopilot to take the Ragnarok back to Balamb, or to Galbadia with the transports.  If the Ragnarok flies away then it'll look like we went with it.  We will then head to the Shumi village and then to Esthar on foot."

Seifer scoffed, "On foot?  Do you know how long that'll take?  Do you think the Esthar army will wait a few weeks for us to get there?"

Squall stared at his childhood rival for a moment before speaking, "I didn't say whose foot, Seifer."

*****

In the words of so many authors in FF.net, reviews keep a writer going.  Please please tell me what you guys think of the story so far, okay? –Bhamv 


	6. Starlit Destinies

The Makings Of A SeeD  
  
By Bhamv  
  
Chapter 6 – Starlit Destinies  
  
Author's note: Boy, I'm really bad at updating regularly, aren't I? Sorry about that.  
  
*****  
  
A line of SeeDs stood on the white snowy plains of Trabia like a series of dots on a blank canvas. In the air above them hovered four transports and one crimson military jet, the Galbadians doing one final diagnostic check before setting off for Deling City with the survivors of the Trabia Garden massacre. None of the young warriors on the ground moved until the five aircraft disappeared over the horizon, the blue airships gradually blending into the clear sky while the Ragnarok stayed visible for a moment longer. The six standing ankle-deep in crisp snow then looked around, wondering where one of their number went.  
  
"Where's Squall gone?" Rinoa asked, shielding her eyes against the glare of the afternoon sun reflecting on glossy snow.  
  
"Dunno, he went that way a while ago and didn't say anything." Irvine replied, pointing his finger into the distance. Rinoa peered in the direction he pointed but found it looked exactly like every other location on the horizon. She sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Where could he have gone? It's going to be dark soon, I hope he doesn't end up staying out there alone." Selphie said, speaking up for the first time since the battle against the Estharian forces.  
  
"I don't want to stay out here at all after dark. I've never slept on snow before and I don't want to try it now. It's cold, it's wet, and it's gonna give me pneumonia." Zell said. Despite complaining about the snow, Zell was busy patting a snowball in his hands, packing it nice and tight before hurling it at Irvine's tall cowboy hat. With a burst of white powder the hat was knocked off Irvine's head, but the tall SeeD was able to catch his headgear before it hit the ground. Putting it back on with a grin, Irvine scooped up a handful of snow and returned fire, and soon a full-fledged snowball fight broke out among the six young SeeDs.  
  
Soft, rhythmic footsteps crunched on frosty ground as Squall made his way back to his team, completely unnoticed by his colleagues. Shaking his head and sighing at their antics, he drew his gunblade and plunged it into the snow-covered earth. Using the flat of the blade like a shovel, he scooped up a large pile of snow and hurled it over the SeeDs fooling around. Abruptly the team of elite mercenary soldiers were struck by an avalanche of icy flakes, knocking several of them to the ground and emphatically ending the snowball fight.  
  
"I win." Squall stated.  
  
"Now, was that really necessary, Squall?" Quistis said in mock exasperation as she wiped droplets of ice off her spectacles.  
  
"I'd say it was. You guys were so busy throwing snow around you didn't even notice me arrive." Squall said, quietly changing the junction on his gunblade to fire. Magically the ice and snow on the blade melted into water, which then immediately boiled off into steam, leaving Lionheart as dry and pristine as before. "I could have been an enemy and you'd all be dead right now."  
  
"Hmm, that's a good point. Anyway, what've you got?" Zell asked as he finished patting the last of the white powder off his clothes. In response, Squall lifted a small whistle to his lips and blew, the high- pitched sound travelling far away into the distance. A row of bright yellow shapes appeared on the hazy horizon, rapidly growing larger and more defined as they approached the SeeDs with great speed. Squall blew again, and in the first shape chirped in reply, the sharp sound cutting through the air crisply.  
  
"Chocobos!" Rinoa squealed, her expression a mixture of delight and awe. In a neat single file seven of the huge birds ran towards the SeeDs, their footsteps fleet and sure on the icy ground. Each was a vivid shade of yellow, their plumage extremely visible against the white snowy background, and the birds were taller than each of the young mercenaries by at least a head. Short stubby wings waved ungracefully on either side of the runners, helping the Chocobos keep their balance, and the tall feathery tails billowed like flags in the brisk wind. Their wide avian feet never sank into the snow; instead the seven Chocobos lightfootedly walked across the top layer of the powder.  
  
"We'll be riding these guys to the Shumi Village?" Irvine asked, staring at the nearest Chocobo doubtfully. The tall bird stared right back, seemingly fascinated by his cowboy hat and gun. "How did you manage to get them to follow you, anyway?"  
  
Squall stroked the largest of the avians while he answered Irvine. "Once a Chocobo recognizes you as a friend, it'll help you whenever you ask it to. I helped rescue a few of their chicks a while back, and when I returned them the adults decided to obey me." He held up the small silver whistle in his hand, showing it to his teammates. "This is a Chocoziner, I call them and give orders with this."  
  
The whistle, despite being quite ordinary in appearance and sound, was indeed useful in commanding the herd of Chocobos. As soon as Squall blew it, the birds seemed to read his mind and acted accordingly. Soon all seven SeeDs were atop seven feathery mounts, and the column of scampering Chocobos raced northwards. At full speed, the flightless birds could cover an incredible distance, even with the weight of riders on their backs. They also seemed to have an endless supply of energy, never tiring or slowing. Their direction sense, too, was uncanny, surpassing the navigational skills of the SeeDs, who had received years of training in pathfinding. By the time the convoy of Chocobos reached the northern seaside of the Esthar continent barely two hours after departure, every SeeD had gained a newfound level of respect for the huge birds.  
  
Squall dismounted and addressed his team. "We'll take a break here and spend the night, then cross the channel to the Shumi island in the morning. The Chocobos can take us over the water." The SeeDs slid from their avian steeds, who obediently stood still and waited for when they would be needed again. Camping gear was quickly produced and set up, and by the time the sun faded over the horizon two tents and a crackling campfire were prepared. Six of the SeeDs sat around the fire and dined quietly on a simple meal of travel rations, but Selphie had claimed she wasn't hungry and sat by herself by the water's edge.  
  
Squall watched as Irvine joined her next to the shoreline, holding a biscuit ration out to the girl, but she refused it and pushed him away. Irvine said something, his lips breathing out a billow of steam in the cold air, and Selphie replied with her own cloudy breath. The distance was too far for any words to be heard, but from where Squall was sitting it appeared the couple were arguing. Irvine finally stood and shook his head in exasperation, stomping back to the SeeDs around the fireside.  
  
"She won't eat. And she called me a stuck-up pig. And she said I love my hat more than I love her." Irvine said through clenched teeth. "I'm going to sleep now. Wake me when it's time to leave or when Selphie decides to be reasonable, whichever comes first." He pushed back the tent flap angrily and disappeared inside the canvas. Seifer, Quistis, Zell and Rinoa then turned their eyes to Squall, waiting for their leader to resolve the situation.  
  
Squall sighed, deeply resenting his leading role at the moment. He heartily wished he could just pass his title onto the next person he laid eyes on; failing that, he wished his team would be slightly less troublesome. The teenage SeeD then stood and walked slowly down to the waterfront, where Selphie was sitting with her legs curled up against her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees.  
  
"I suppose they sent you to talk some sense into me?" The girl asked in a small resentful voice without looking up at her captain.  
  
Squall shook his head no, "I'm not here to talk sense into you, just to talk to you." He settled down beside Selphie on the sandy beach, looking out into the dark water. The clear skies twinkled with stars, and the shimmering reflections glittered like thousands of aquatic eyes. "Besides, we're grown up now. We should have sense without needing it talked into us."  
  
"That's just the problem. I don't WANT to be grown up!" Selphie cried as tears burst from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want to fight any more, I don't want to watch the people I care about die any more. Squall, I'm tired of fighting and being a SeeD... I just want to be a normal teenager for once." She buried her face in her knees, small sobs quivering through her body as she wept.  
  
Squall sat silently for a while, pondering what Selphie just said. "Remember before we fought Ultimecia, we were in Trabia Garden, and Rinoa asked about the need to fight? Remember that?" In the dim firelight he thought he saw Selphie nod, so he continued. "We concluded that we needed to fight... because it was our destiny to fight the Sorceress. But what if it's not just our destiny to fight Sorceresses? What if it's in our destinies to be SeeDs?"  
  
Selphie glanced at Squall, not understanding. "Our destinies are to be SeeDs?"  
  
Squall shook his head to clear his thoughts, trying to make himself understand what he was trying to explain to Selphie. "I don't know much about fate, Selphie, but I do know that our orphanage gang all ended up in Balamb Garden, and we all became SeeDs, even Seifer. We don't have the easiest life, but maybe that's just how things have to be. Look at our mission this time... someone has to stop Esthar from taking over the world, if we don't do it, who will? We didn't ask for this burden but it's fallen upon us anyway." Squall picked up a stray pebble and hurled it into the lapping ocean. "So maybe we're just meant to be the ones who stop Esthar. Maybe this is just the way things need to be. Like when a rock drops into the water, ripples will appear... there's no real reason why, they just do."  
  
Selphie considered this. "So you're saying we're stuck... I'm stuck as a SeeD? And I have to watch everyone around me die?"  
  
"Is that what this is about, Selphie? You're afraid of seeing your loved ones disappear?" Squall asked.  
  
Selphie's admission was a sob torn from her throat, "Yes! I'm afraid! It's like... like Rinoa said last time; will everyone be all right? Will everyone be there when everything's over? Squall, I'm so afraid of losing you, or Rinoa, or..."  
  
"Or Irvine?"  
  
Selphie nodded again in the dim light of the campfire, "Yes... or Irvine. I'm as scared as Rinoa was, I can understand how she felt now. Squall, it's terrifying... I'd rather die myself than watch Irvine disappear."  
  
Squall pondered this. How would he feel if he had to endure Rinoa vanishing from his side? He'd already gone into space, invaded Esthar, and fought a Sorceress from the future to keep her. Involuntarily he shuddered, a shiver that had nothing to do with the nippy air. "Yeah, I see what you mean. But Selphie... you're willing to die for your companions. You're ready to sacrifice yourself to save your friends. We all are. And that's all we can offer each other in ways of protection."  
  
"Will that be enough?"  
  
"Destiny will tell us, Selphie." Squall answered calmly.  
  
Selphie sighed softly, then sat in silence briefly. "I suppose Irvine's a bit ticked at me, huh?"  
  
Squall gave her a sideways glance, "Yeah, a bit."  
  
Selphie managed a small grin. "I guess I should go talk to him." She gathered herself and lifted her small frame from the sand. Before going back to the campsite she turned to Squall and said, "You know, you're getting better at talking. I would never have guessed you were capable of carrying this long a conversation before now." Then she stuck her tongue out cheekily before hurrying up the beach.  
  
Squall sat for a moment longer, contemplating Selphie's parting words. It was true, he decided, he really was getting better at talking and listening. He no longer felt that sharp pang of distaste at the prospect of social interaction. Allowing himself a small smile, he stood and returned to his teammates. Selphie had joined Irvine inside the tent and they'd ignited a small electric lamp. Their silhouettes were clearly visible against the canvas wall. From what Squall could see from their shadows, Irvine was sitting up in his sleeping bag while Selphie was kneeling next to him, and they were talking. Slowly they leaned towards each other until the heads of their shadows overlapped in a kiss.  
  
"Awwwww..." Chorused Rinoa, Quistis, and Zell. The kiss inside the tent was abruptly broken as Irvine realized he and his girl were visible from outside. Although his features weren't visible, everyone could picture his cheeky grin as the outline of his hand went down to the lamp, turning it off and ending the romantic shadow puppet show.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute..." Seifer exclaimed, "She's not supposed to be in there, that's the boy's tent! SELPHIE!! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE IN THERE WHEN I GO IN TO SLEEP!"  
  
*****  
  
This chapter is sort of a "linker" one... it doesn't have much happening, but don't worry. The next chapter will have LOTS more action. Oh, and of course, please review... I absolutely adore feedback. –Bhamv 


	7. The Last Of The Shumi

The Makings Of A SeeD  
  
By Bhamv  
  
Chapter 7 – The Last Of The Shumi  
  
Author's note: Again, sorry for the delay in updating. Real life has an irritating habit of getting in the way of fanfiction.  
  
*****  
  
The Shumi village, due to the peaceful and accommodating nature of its occupants, maintained no defenses to speak of. The front gate was always open, and usually there were a few Shumi present to keep an eye on things and to welcome guests. The majority of the village itself was located underground, and a single large elevator transported passengers and goods between the surface and the subterranean. A lengthy winding road led a long way from the gates of the village, ending at the seaside miles away, ensuring that any visitors would be able to find their way to the village with no problem.  
  
Squall could feel something was wrong as soon as he stepped onto the road. It'd been torn up, with deep grooves dug into the surface of the path, as if a massive caravan had passed through. Far in the distance, a thick column of smoke rose into the air, a black streak against the sapphire blue of the dawning sky.  
  
"Something's wrong." Squall said.  
  
"You think so too, huh?" Seifer replied from beside his captain. "Nothing to do but to check it out. C'mon, let's go."  
  
Squall nodded and, beckoning to his team, set off along the path to the Shumi village. The further he progressed the stronger the feeling of something being amiss grew. He halted his SeeD team five hundred yards from the village entrance, and crouched behind the crest of a hill. The plume of smoke was much closer now, clearly rising from the village itself, and the acrid scent of ash and char mingled with the cold morning air. Digging his binoculars out of his equipment pack, Squall put them to his eyes and peered at the village through the distant haze.  
  
The walls and pillars of the outer Shumi gate were shattered and crumpled on the ground, which was muddy and potholed. Tongues of flame flickered here and there, quickly consuming what remained of the structures. Large craters littered the landscape, intermingled with scattered piles of rubble and corpses. The only things that still stood were a group of soldiers and several huge machines – Estharian military.  
  
Squall handed his binoculars to the person next to him, not particularly caring who it was. He'd seen enough. Quistis took the binoculars and looked through them, then gasped and dropped them onto the snowy ground, her hands trembling uncontrollably. Squall leaned down to pick them up, then noticed patterns in the snow on the ground. Leaping to his feet, the binoculars forgotten, he pulled out his gunblade and tensed in readiness.  
  
"What is it, Squall? What's the matter?" Rinoa asked, alarmed, as her hand flew to her wrist launcher, ready to let fly with her projectiles at any moment.  
  
"Esthar's beaten us to the village. There are tracks in the snow here. The Shumi village has been destroyed by bombardment and I think this is where they bombed them from." Squall replied. His team gasped in shock.  
  
Irvine was already on his hands and knees, his face so close to the snow the brim of his hat brushed against the powdery surface. "Yep, these tracks definitely look like Esthar boots. And those bigger patterns are probably from the Gespers and Elastoids. Looks like you're right, Squall."  
  
Seifer looked doubtfully at the ground around him. To him it was just a hill full of trampled snow. "How can you tell?"  
  
"They teach us this stuff at Galbadia Garden, okay? Just trust me." Irvine replied, getting to his feet and brushing the snow off his knees. He then pointed toward the village, "All the tracks lead away from here, towards the Shumi village, but they don't come back. I think we're safe from an ambush here, all the enemy forces are at the village."  
  
"Well let's get them!" Zell yelled eagerly. "Irvine, can't you blast them from here?"  
  
"What if there are still Shumis alive in there?" Selphie asked.  
  
Zell's shoulders slumped, "Oh yeah, that's a good point..."  
  
Squall beckoned to his team, "Come on, let's get closer. They won't be expecting us, we can ambush them before they ambush us."  
  
*****  
  
Philos Sheocer held the position of Unit Captain in the Esthar Army. As an UC he was in charge of one unit of infantry and battle machines, and answered to a great many higher-ranking officers. Generals, Division Leaders, Legion Commanders, and even the President himself... well, since the President wasn't around, it was the Regent who gave the orders now. Fortunately for Sheocer, the Regent wasn't nearby at the moment; in fact the only higher officer in the area was a General, General Ruben Yen to be precise. The General had been given the task of destroying the Shumi village from Regent Nimcoti, and Sheocer's unit was the one chosen to do the dirty work. At the moment the dirty work was virtually done, the village was completely razed and the Shumi population wiped out. The elderly General wanted to be out of the area before anyone discovered the final result of their work, since the tale of the rout of Esthar's forces at Trabia Garden had spread far and wide.  
  
Bad news needs no HD network.  
  
Sheocer was inclined to agree with the General. He didn't want to face the SeeDs who managed to take out ten times their number in Etharian military. According to the rumors being whispered in the barracks, each individual SeeD was akin to a walking death trap, immune to damage and able to kill with a flick of their fingers or the wink of an eye. Of course, nervous soldiers tend to exaggerate and turn rumors into outright lies, but he'd still feel better if he knew he didn't have to lead his unit against the Garden's fighters.  
  
The General's scratchy voice came over the earpiece inside his helmet, "We're done here, Captain. Lead your men onto the transports and let's return to Esthar."  
  
"Yes sir!" Sheocer was all too glad to reply. He spun on his heel on the powdery snow and was preparing to address his men when rapid gunfire cracked through the chilly air, and six of his soldiers crumpled to the ground while screaming in pain. "What in the name of Adel is that???"  
  
In response, a glowing red canister landed at the base of one of his Elastoids and exploded in a ball of flame, sending streaks of fire through the ranks of his men and machines, killing and disabling more than a third of them in a single devastating blow. Philos Sheocer himself was thrown to the ground by the shockwave from the blast; his armor could protect him from flying shrapnel but couldn't stop the impact from knocking the wind out of his lungs. Wheezing and gasping, the Captain looked up just in time to see the razor-sharp, gleaming tip of a long whip snake towards his chest.  
  
*****  
  
"That didn't take too long." Seifer remarked as he wiped blood and motor oil from Hyperion's blade. "I was hoping for more of a challenge."  
  
"If you're looking for something to do, Seifer, you can help me out. My whip's jammed in this guy's breastplate." Quistis said, tugging at her weapon. Each jerk of her whip yanked the unfortunate Estharian soldier's corpse a bit further on the snowy ground.  
  
Rinoa looked like she wanted to vomit, "Stop that, Quisty, stop it! I don't think I'll ever really get used to killing people..."  
  
"None of us really do." Zell remarked, "We just sorta learn to block it out." He put one foot on the dead soldier's shoulder and gave the whip a solid heave. With a sickening wet popping sound the weapon sprang free.  
  
"Thanks, Zell."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Squall was already making his way towards the rubble pile that had once been a village. His gunblade remained wielded in his hand, and his alert eyes darted everywhere, wary of trouble and prepared to deal with any problems accordingly. Noticing his manner, his team fell silent and followed behind him, thoroughly searching the area for survivors, either friend or foe.  
  
It was Selphie who found the survivor, a Shumi buried under a pile of fallen bricks and mortar. Calling to her companions, she began lifting the heavy stones from the Shumi's body. By the time her teammates arrived, she could see the Shumi's wounds were fatal.  
  
"Sculptor? Is that you?" Rinoa asked, recognizing the surviving Shumi's face and robes, dirty and torn they may have been.  
  
"It... it is you? The visitors to our village have returned?" The Shumi replied weakly. "I am Sculptor... am I the last of the Shumi?"  
  
Rinoa didn't have the heart to answer him. She turned away and closed her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand. Squall knelt down beside the stricken artisan and softly asked, "Sculptor, what happened here?"  
  
"We... we were attacked. I do not know why we were attacked. A man dressed in white came, and he told other men to kill us..." The Sculptor replied, "They destroyed the outer walls first, then they destroyed the elevator. I do not understand why they wanted to kill us... perhaps I should make a statue of the man in white, I will understand more then..." The Sculptor managed a tiny weak smile as he thought of his craft, then closed his eyes and sighed, and was still. With his passing, the last of the Shumi race drifted into extinction.  
  
*****  
  
"There were only two of the enemy dressed differently from the other soldiers, which meant they were the officers." Seifer reported an hour later, after the SeeDs had buried the Sculptor in the frosty earth. Each of the seven mercenaries had offered a moment of silent reflection before the crude grave, feeling the weight of war and responsibility more heavily than ever. But there was more work to be done, so they gathered their spirits as best they could and convened for a meeting. "One of them was the huge catch Quistis managed to land with her whip, and I got the other one near the end of the battle. In other words, we've killed whoever was in charge, the guy the Sculptor was talking about."  
  
Squall nodded, "All right then. We need to plan our next move, since obviously we can't walk into Esthar now."  
  
Irvine snorted, "Yeah, losing two battles kinda forces you to pay attention to where your enemies are."  
  
Squall continued, "We'll take the Chocobos south, to Esthar's borders. It's unlikely they've managed to fortify every inch of their boundaries, and we'll try to find a way in, someplace unguarded. If we can't find one quickly, we'll head back to Balamb and prepare for war."  
  
His team nodded in agreement, and turned back towards the shore where they'd left their mounts. In their hearts, though, they held the heavy memories of a vanished race, a peaceful and gentle people called the Shumi.  
  
*****  
  
Ack!!! I can't believe I killed off the Shumi!!! Well, don't hate me, hate the nation of Esthar who mercilessly massacred those poor guys. Anyway, I hope I'll be able to update more often now... I've got lots of cool ideas on what happens next. Please review this chapter! Actually, please review all my chapters! -Bhamv 


	8. The Regent Of Esthar

The Makings Of A SeeD  
  
By Bhamv  
  
Chapter 8 – The Regent of Esthar  
  
Author's note: Boy, updates for this story have just ground to a halt, haven't they?  
  
-----

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining down from a cloudless blue sky, with a light breeze stirring the hair of those who were outdoors enjoying the weather. Esthar's streets and structures glimmered in the sunlight, sparkling like the fire from countless diamonds. The bright beams illuminated the training arena in the Presidential palace, the glare of the white beams reflecting off the gleaming metallic walls and casting shadows on the packed dirt floor. Five of the shadows were joined to five gargantuan robots, and the sixth shadow, dwarfed by its companions, was connected to Regent Vincent Nimcoti, who stood in the center of the circle his enemies formed around him. Uncoiling the golden whip in his hand, he sank down into a battle crouch, tensing like a spring ready to be unleashed at the smallest of triggers.  
  
Each of the five machines around the Regent were humanoid in shape and at least twice his height, and each carried an arsenal of obvious armaments. A cannon was located on each android's shoulder, along with a circular gatling gun on its chest. A long, forward-curving blade was attached to each robot's forearm, and each finger was tipped with a long conical spike. A lengthy, prehensile tail apexed with a pair of pincers and a long barb akin to a scorpion's sting completed the robot's armory. Each of the five were covered with rigid black armor plates that slid smoothly against one another when any component of the contraption moved, exposing no vulnerabilities and allowing unrestricted movement. Finally, each of the machines communicated with one another via ultrasonic transmitters and receivers, allowing them to work seamlessly together and formulate strategies.  
  
Vincent, on the other hand, was dressed in a lightweight outfit, his white tunic and trousers providing none of the protection that his enemies had. His only visible armament was his whip. A light sheen of sweat, undoubtedly from the heat of the day, coated his forehead and his expression was one of confidence and concentration. Behind tall transparent barriers that surrounded the stadium, a small crowd of spectators buzzed excitedly at the prospect of witnessing what would no doubt be a spectacular fight.  
  
Sweeping his gaze over his opponents one last time, Vincent sprang into action, the droids only a split second behind him. That time gap was all Vincent needed, however, to snap his whip at the closest enemy. The sharpened tip of the weapon sheared through the machine's left shoulder, cutting off the shoulder-mounted cannon and slicing halfway through its neck. With a sharp tug, Vincent jerked the robot's head off, the cranium breaking away from the torso like a flower being plucked from the ground. Bright blue sparks flew from the ruined collar of the defeated robot before it collapsed, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Black motor oil slowly oozed out of the mechanical wound, staining darkly the ground around it.  
  
Having defeated one of their number with his first strike, Vincent whipped his weapon around, aiming at another of the robots. His opponents were ready for him though, this time, and dodged agilely out of the way, ducking and darting away from the golden whip. Then they moved in as one, using their superior size and trying to trap Vincent inside a prison of robotic armor. Arm blades, finger spikes and sharp tails slashed at the young human, who dodged and parried with his incredible, enhanced strength and speed. More dust flew into the air, surrounding the combatants in a hazy cloud that obscured the view and obstructed the lungs.  
  
Despite being outnumbered, Vincent was holding his own against the deadly machines, ably protecting himself while counterattacking whenever he had the chance. He darted to and fro like a dove flying through a storm, a small white blur moving round four huge black shapes. The sound of his snapping whip cut through the whines of hydraulics and motors and the scuffling of feet on earth. Suddenly Vincent grunted in pain as a clenched fist snuck through his defenses, slamming into his back and throwing him out of the circle of robots and into the dirt. Rolling with the blow, he emerged back on his feet facing his enemies, silently grateful that it was a fist and not a handful of claws that hit him. His ribs felt severely bruised but not broken, although his panting breath, already difficult due to the dust, was now fairly painful.  
  
Now that the robots no longer surrounded him, he could see them readying their firearms, a tactic they could not afford to use earlier for fear of shooting their own brethren. Two of the remaining four machines launched bright energy blasts from their shoulder cannons, a quadruple stroke of bright blue energy that pulsed through the air in a wide field of fire. Seeing no way to dodge to the side, Vincent took his only escape route and leapt upwards, allowing the blasts to sizzle past the soles of his boots. The remaining two machines, however, had already anticipated his move and fired into the air, when he could not manoeuvre further. Vincent himself, however, was one step ahead of them, and he whirled his whip in front of him in a swift circular motion, creating a whirling golden shield that deflected the four bolts and left him untouched.  
  
Landing deftly, Vincent felt his lips stretch into a wicked grin at the prospect of what he was about to do. Continuing his whirling motion, he concentrated on the whip, feeling its hot handle in his grasp and the sharp tip spinning in a wide circle, the two ends joined by five feet of golden metal in between. The whip began to glow with a red light, which grew brighter and wider until Vincent was engulfed in what looked like a giant ball of flame. With one final cry of pure bloodlust, the Regent unleashed his "Inferno Star" Limit Break, snapping his whip forward and sending the enormous crimson sphere at his enemies. With a deafening explosion the projectile found its mark, detonating in a blinding paroxysm of luminosity that forced the surrounding spectators to squeeze their eyes shut. When they looked back, they saw three of the robots had fallen, reduced to shattered and charred pieces. Only one remained, and it looked to be in bad shape, its outer armor was severely dented and charred, and both its arm blades had snapped in half. But it hurled itself forward in a dark blur of motion, ready to fight to the death.  
  
With an efficiency of movement that bordered on arrogance, Vincent sidestepped the attack then whirled around to snap his whip at the robot's vulnerable backside. He stiffened in surprise, however, when he found the machine's flexible tail curling around his whip, tangling up his weapon and disabling it. Slashing its talons at Vincent's face, the robot forced Vincent to release his whip and leap away from the attack. Flicking its tail to one side, the mechanical creature threw the whip across the arena then slowly advanced upon the unarmed human.  
  
Vincent, however, had a trump card in store. Closing his eyes in concentration, he focused his energies deep inside his own soul, calling forth the symbiont that dwelled in his own mind. The skies darkened and the air grew heavy, and then a deep rumble came from the earth, a tremor that seemed to rise from the core of the planet. A massive cone of dirt burst from the ground equidistant from Vincent and the robot, which then crumpled away to reveal the feminine form of the Guardian Force Gaia. Green-skinned and violet-haired with eyes that glowed pure white, Gaia was surrounded by an eerie red glow that illuminated her features spookily. Throwing her arms forward, the GF launched thorny vines from her palms of her hands, twisting the deadly ivy around the unfortunate robot and tightening mercilessly. The rustle of leaves and the wail of bending metal suddenly ceased as Gaia vanished abruptly, leaving only the now misshapen and distorted robot to crumple slowly into the ground.  
  
Vincent stood still for a moment, savoring his victory. He then slowly trudged across the torn-up ground, which had been pristine mere moments earlier, and retrieved his whip, kicking aside a severed robot head in the process.  
  
-----

"That was most impressive, Regent Nimcoti, most impressive indeed!"  
  
"Wonderful display, Regent sir!"  
  
"With strength like that we shall fear no one!"  
  
Vincent didn't really know who were the many well-dressed people praising him. He figured they were all Esthar government officials, some of them no doubt well paid to keep a chair warm. Esthar was not without its own share of bureaucracy. He'd been seated at the head of the conference chamber of the training arena for five minutes, listening to the men around the large table clamor about how well he'd done, and he was extremely bored of it. The young man tensed in his chair and was about to stand up when the General who sat to his right beat him to it.  
  
"That's enough!" Majykia Olo said in a firm tone while getting to her feet. "While what the Regent did was undoubtedly impressive, there's no need to kiss his ass for hours on end." She then sat back down to stony and awkward silence, the government officials shocked into temporary calm but unaccustomed to being ordered about in such a brusque fashion from a mere General.  
  
Vincent got to his feet before the indignant protests could begin. "Thank you, gentlemen, for your... kind words. The purpose of today's exercise was two-fold. Firstly, to test our new Reaper battle robots; I'm pleased to say they are to my satisfaction. Start mass production of them immediately, we'll need scores of them on the battlefield.  
  
"Secondly, I wished to demonstrate one important thing: SeeDs are not unbeatable, nor are they unique. The power of a SeeD lies with his or her Guardian Force. We, however, will have our own fighters who can equip Guardian Forces, which means we will be able to match them in battle.  
  
"I ordered today's session to be videotaped. I want the videos copied and shown to the soldiers. Morale has been low since news of our defeats at Trabia Garden and the Shumi Village have filtered through, and I intend to boost their spirits with today's demonstration." Vincent's voice, which had been calm and even up to now, almost monotonous, suddenly rose in passion and emotion, "It is time for the power of Esthar to be unleashed, it is time for our great nation to retake what has been rightfully ours and yet denied us. How long has Esthar been forced to hide in the mountains? How long has Esthar been required to bow to the alleged superiority of Galbadia and Garden? Let the Reapers of Esthar sweep across the lands and seas of this world, conquering all in our path. Let our soldiers trample their enemies beneath their feet.  
  
"We have the will. We have the way. We shall fear no one!"  
  
He then sat back down to deafening cheers.  
  
-----

The meeting chamber emptied surprisingly quickly after Vincent dismissed the various officials. Perhaps the bureaucrats were afraid Majykia would start to yell at them again. Soon, the only people who were left were Vincent, Majykia, and a young blonde man dressed in the uniform of a Division Leader.  
  
Vincent addressed the young officer, who listened with an intensity that showed he was hearing and absorbing everything. "Leader Yen, firstly let me offer my condolences on the passing of your father."  
  
Yen replied in a formal tone, "My thanks, Regent. My father died in battle, the way he had always wanted to go. As a soldier, his greatest honor was to give his life for his country."  
  
"Hmm, yes." Vincent said, noncommittal. He'd expected this sort of response. General Ruben Yen had been grooming his son to be a military man since before the baby could walk. Undoubtedly the junior Yen truly believed what he had just said. "It is my intention to promote you to your father's vacated position. You and General Olo will lead Esthar's army in the upcoming war. You will answer only to me in matters of battle, but you must also work together."  
  
Yen saluted the Regent, "Yes sir! Thank you sir!"  
  
Vincent then dismissed his Generals with a wave of his hand. "Leave me now. Go make the necessary preparations for war."  
  
Yen and Majykia saluted smartly and turned to leave. As soon as they'd left the chamber Yen dropped his formal manner, grinning at Majykia and virtually trembling with excitement. Majykia found herself grinning back, unconsciously noting that the newly promoted General was the spitting image of his father. His hair was blonde instead of gray, and there weren't any wrinkles on his young face, but otherwise the two men were identical. He was also rather handsome when he smiled. She extended her hand to him, "Congratulations. Hope we work well together."  
  
"I'm sure we will, General Olo, I'm sure we will." Came the reply.  
  
"You can call me Majykia. I don't insist on formality when there's no one else around."  
  
"Oh, all right then, Majykia. See you around then." Giving her hand a light squeeze, Yen turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, wait! Don't I get to know your name?" Majykia called after him.  
  
"Keiron. My name's Keiron Yen."  
  
-----

Hmm... just who is this Keiron Yen? He intrigues me, and I hope he intrigues you too. We'll certainly be seeing more of him soon enough! In any case, please review! –Bhamv

p.s. I wish I could still use asterixes.


	9. The Caves Of Esthar

The Makings Of A SeeD

By Bhamv

Chapter 9 – The Caves of Esthar

Author's note: Wow! An update! Someone go check if the seas are boiling over and if a blood red moon is hovering in the sky.

* * *

"Rinoa, where are we heading?" Squall asked the girl riding beside him. For the past few hours Rinoa had led the train of Chocobos southward on the bleak plains of Esthar, insisting that she had a good idea of where to go. Squall had never heard her mention she had ever been to this area, and since Rinoa shared everything with Squall he was fairly certain this meant she had never been to this particular part of the continent before. But Rinoa had been insistent that they try her way, if just for a while, so the team of SeeDs had obediently followed along. But Squall was growing impatient with Rinoa's secrecy, and wanted to know where she was leading them.

"I told you, I'll let you guys know as soon as I find what I'm looking for!" Rinoa said, repeated the same answer she'd offered the last six times she'd been asked.

"Yes, but what are you looking for?" Squall asked again through gritted teeth. He loved the girl, but there were times when her stubbornness would test the patience of Hyne herself.

Rinoa said nothing for a moment, riding along while looking to and fro, seemingly searching for something. Suddenly she gave a whoop of triumph and pointed excitedly at a stone formation nearby. "There it is! It really exists! The Caves of Esthar!" Halting her Chocobo, she waited for the rest of the SeeDs to catch up, all the while grinning broadly.

"The Caves of Esthar? What's that?" Zell asked as he pulled up beside Rinoa. "Is it some way into Esthar?"

"All right, remember before we fought Ultimecia, I stayed at Balamb Garden for a while? I spent a lot of time in the library, didn't I?" Rinoa said in a rapid, excited voice; the SeeDs around her nodded in confirmation. "I remember this book I found there, called 'Legends of Esthar' which talked about a few of the rumors that existed about this place. See, Esthar's always been mysterious and no one really knew anything about it, but there've always been rumors, only no one knew if they were true or not. One of the things that the book mentioned was the color-changing panels that Esthar used to hide their city..."

"And when you saw the panels for yourself in Esthar and on their troops, you realized that the book might be true?" Squall asked, catching on to what Rinoa was saying.

"Yes! Maybe not all of the book is accurate, but at least some of it is! Another thing it mentioned was the original gateway into Esthar. You see, Esthar hadn't always been high-tech, a few thousand years ago it was primitive too. The walls built of panels we saw before used to be just made of stone. A mountain with a network of caves through it became the gateway in and out. As Esthar became more advanced and isolated, the Caves of Esthar stopped being used, and were eventually sealed up."

"Sealed up? How are we supposed to use them to get in then?" Irvine pointed out.

"I'm not completely sure. The book said that no one entered the caves after they were shut, so any information about them is at least a few thousand years old, passed down by word of mouth." Rinoa explained. "There was a map in the book, though, built up from the various descriptions given through the years, and I think I might be able to remember enough of it to get us through... assuming it's accurate."

"Are you sure those are the caves though?" Seifer asked, squinting into the distance. "Just looks like a mountain to me. Actually, it's too small to be a mountain, it just looks like a chunk of cliff to me."

"Look," Rinoa said, and pointed at the brown wall of stone, where midway up the side of the formation an indentation could be seen. It was weatherworn, and faint, but the SeeDs could make out the shape of a two-sectioned torso and eight long legs, the shape of...

"A spider." Selphie breathed, "There's a spider carved into that mountain."

"The spider used to be the symbol of Esthar. Even Esthar City, which was built on the foundations of earlier cities, is shaped like a giant spider." Rinoa explained. "The steep cliff face used to be surrounded by stone walls, creating a natural defensive formation. I wouldn't be surprised if the walls have been replaced by the color-changing panels now, but obviously the cliff and the caves are still around."

Squall nodded, then pointed his Chocobo at the cliff. Obediently, the huge bird began trotting towards its rider's intended destination, followed closely by the remainder of the mounted SeeDs.

* * *

It turned out that Rinoa had been right, the cliff was sandwiched between banks of color-changing panels that mimicked the patterns of the earth and sky behind them. Squall nearly ran into them, but his Chocobo had cleverly stopped just in time. At the base of the cliff there was a discolored section of stone, grey in shade, rectangular in shape and approximately the size of a wide door.

"Gosh, is this it? This is the doorway into the great nation of Esthar?" Quistis asked, peering sceptically at the cliff face.

"A natural defensive formation..." Pondered Squall, "If an enemy attacked, their forces would only be able to enter two or three at a time, giving Esthar's army a chance to pick them off inside."

"How do we get in then? It looks shut up pretty good." Zell said, helpfully slamming his fist into the stone. Neither fist nor cliff budged.

"It wouldn't make sense for the Estharians to seal the door without some way of opening it again, since they might need to use this entrance in an emergency." Irvine ventured, "So we should look for some sort of trigger, or switch..."

Rinoa said, "The book mentioned something called a 'Sand-stone' or 'Hole-stone' being the trigger to the door. But explorers have examined this cliff for years without finding it."

Seifer, who had been peering intently and wordlessly at the cliff face, suddenly said, "That's because they're not SeeDs."

"What are you talking about?" Zell asked. In reply, Seifer drew his gunblade and slashed at the stone next to the rectangular doorway. There was a loud clang and a burst of sparks, but for a moment nothing happened. Then with a dull snap, a piece of stone split from the cliff wall, and a rapid stream of grey sand began to pour out of the hole. A soft cracking sound, which gradually grew louder, emanated from sand-spouting hole until it seemed to be coming from inside the cliff itself. The discolored section of the cliff then abruptly crumbled into sand, filling the air with swirling motes that had the SeeDs scrambling to cover their faces.

"The seal... it was built from compressed sand?" Squall marvelled from behind his gloved hand.

"That's what I figured. But I knew they couldn't have packed the sand around the door as well as they did the sand in the doorway itself." Seifer concurred, "That's why I could break it down while Chicken Wuss there couldn't even dent it."

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME..."

"Zell, enough." Squall snapped. Glancing into the dark cavernous cave that now gaped from the cliff face like some ominous mouth, Squall made a quick decision.

"I'll go first, Rinoa behind me, then the rest of you guys follow."

* * *

The cave passage twisted back and forth for several hundred paces immediately beyond the cliff entrance. A fungal organism clinging to the walls of the cliff emitted a soft turquoise glow, as if reacting in joy to the sudden inrush of fresh air. Without warning the passageway widened into a huge cavern, which was brilliantly lit by the cerulean light from fungi, refracted and intensified by what seemed like millions of crystals scattered over the ground, ceiling and walls. Stalactites and stalagmites joined to form gargantuan natural pillars, each covered with crystals and glittering eerily like shimmering spouts of ice. In the center of the room was an enormous blue pyramidal crystal, its four sides glowing as if it emitted light from its own core. It was as if the SeeDs had been plunged into a frozen scene under the surface of the sea, a breathtaking scene of tranquillity and natural beauty.

"Oh my goodness... it's... it's beautiful!" Rinoa breathed, her voice little more than an awed whisper. Squall, a few paces in front of her, agreed wholeheartedly. One by one, the SeeDs filed into the cavern and marvelled at the sight.

"What's this place called, Rinoa? Do you know?" Selphie whispered, as if she was afraid of disturbing the stillness of the room.

"The book mentioned that the largest chamber in the cavern system was named 'Headdrop Cavern', maybe this is it." Rinoa replied with an equally soft undertone.

"Why is it called Headdrop Cavern?' Irvine asked as he craned his neck to stare up the nearest column of crystals. His cowboy hat suddenly backwards off his head and landed on the ground with a soft poof. "Well... maybe 'Hatdrop Cavern' might be appropriate..."

Rinoa suddenly tensed and looked around nervously, "It was named Headdrop Cavern after the guardian of the Gates of Esthar, a creature called the Headdrop. It's said to live in here."

"But it couldn't possibly still be alive after all this time..." Quistis began, but never got to finish her sentence. A scraping rumble, like the sound of glass rubbing against stone, filled the air and echoed through the cave. The crystals that lined the surface of the walls began to resonate with the rumbling sound, amplifying and intensifying it. The sound doubled in loudness, then tripled, and kept increasing until it was a thunderous reverberation that seemed to want to shake the bones of the SeeDs apart.

Squall didn't need to clap his hands over his ears quite yet, and didn't want to if he didn't need to; he wanted his hands available to fight. But he knew if the noise got any louder he'd have to protect his ears or risk damage to his hearing. The sound pounding through his brain was disorienting him, making him feel faint and dizzy. He then noticed that the giant blue crystal had turned crimson, and appeared to be rising out of the ground.

And then the next thing Squall noticed was that he could feel his junction-enhanced strength fading. Checking his GFs he was shocked to find they'd been disjunctioned without his input. He could no longer feel their symbiotic connection in his mind. They were there, they just weren't providing him with enhanced strength any more; like a sword confined to its scabbard, his Guardian Forces were useless.

"Squall! My GFs!" Selphie cried, off to one side, her voice barely audible over the din. Startled exclamations from the other SeeDs confirmed that they, too, had been stripped of their junctioned magicks. Squall drew his Lionheart gunblade, which felt unusually heavy without his normally boosted strength, and glanced nervously around the crystalline cavern. His gaze was once again drawn to the pulsing red crystal, a massive angry form in the middle of the cave.

As suddenly as it began, the noise stopped. All was still, but for the ringing in Squall's ears. He paused for a brief moment before it occurred to him to try to rejunction his Guardian Forces; furrowing his brow and concentrating, he tried to re-establish the psychic link between his mind and his GFs. A thundering boom filled the air, shocking Squall out of his reverie, and he peered around in alarm. It wasn't hard to find the source of the sound; the giant crystal pyramid had somehow climbed out of the ground, and was now standing on a pair of shimmering crystalline legs while swinging two long arms that also appeared to be made of crystal.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Zell yelled, his eyes bulging at the sudden monster. Quistis was already one step ahead of him, activating a Scan spell and analyzing the creature.

"Name, Headdrop. The guardian of the Caves of Esthar. Watch out for its crystal projectiles." Quistis recited as the energies of the spell inspected the enemy and reported back to her. The grating hum began once again, and Quistis's eyes widened in surprise as she found her GFs disjunctioned once again. She opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by a loud roar from the pyramidal monster, who lowered its pointed head like a bull and suddenly charged with alarming speed at the SeeDs. Scrambling clumsily to one side, the seven young fighters barely managed to avoid the attack. The Headdrop's momentum brought it crashing against the wall of the cavern, where it impacted with a loud boom. A tinkling sound echoed through the cave as broken fragments of crystal fell off the wall and landed on the hard ground.

Squall readied his gunblade and prepared to attack the vulnerable backside of the Headdrop, but before he could move the creature had spun around and faced the SeeDs once again. Raising its long transparent arms, it suddenly hurled them forward with a whoosh of air. Two shards of crystal broke off the ends of the appendages and spun through the air, forming two deadly serrated fragments of crystal that flew mercilessly at Squall. Bringing his gunblade to his chest in a defensive posture, Squall grunted out loud as the crystals impacted against the side of his blade with loud clangs. His weapon flew out of his hands and spun across the cavern, skidding along the hard stone ground. Cursing under his breath and shaking his jolted hands, Squall dived behind a stone pillar and tried to plan his next move.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Squall noticed a figure dressed in blue step towards the creature. Whirling around in alarm, he called out desperately, "Rinoa! What are you doing? Get back!" But Rinoa ignored him, taking another slow step towards the massive, deadly monster.

"It's as if she can't hear me..." Squall muttered under his breath. Then he noticed Rinoa's eyes had become blank and unfocused, and he realized the truth. "She can't hear me! She's the Sorceress! She can use magic without junctions!" With every step, Rinoa seemed to glow brighter with energy, until a set of angelic white wings seemed to sprout from her back. Her eyes burned with an otherworldly light as the magical forces within her threatened to burst out like water escaping from a broken dam.

The Headdrop had now paused, seemingly observing the small, impudent critter that dared to stand in its way. It then raised both its crystalline arms and brought them crashing down upon Rinoa. Slowly, as if in a trance, Rinoa raised her hand and a globe of blue light enveloped her body. The log-like arms of the Headdrop bounced harmlessly off the azure glow, the Protect spell shielding Rinoa against the attack, keeping her untouched. Then she raised her hand again, and a blast of orange energy shot out of her palm and impacted against the surface of the pyramid; a corresponding burst of flame erupted from the inside of the Headdrop as Rinoa's Firaga spell, enhanced a hundredfold by her Sorceress powers, burned the creature alive. Then silence fell over the cavern, the echoing hum finally disappearing, and the gargantuan pyramid collapsed to the ground, where it shattered with a loud cracking of crystal.

Rinoa shuddered, then came out of her reverie. Looking around her, she waved at her team mates as they cautiously emerged from behind their pillars. "It's all right, it's safe now."

"Rinoa... that was... that was..." Zell stammered, his face paper-white behind the black tattoo on his cheek.

"That was what I had to do. We'll all need to what we can for this mission." Rinoa replied. She turned to Squall, without a trace of fear in her eyes. "I'm not afraid any more, Squall. I'm not afraid to fight alone, and I'm not afraid to be a Sorceress. You taught me how to be a SeeD, Squall."

Squall, for once, was involuntarily speechless.

* * *

So I found myself going through this horrible spell of writer's block, see. Managed to produce this chapter, but I don't think it's anywhere as good as I can make it. Maybe someday I'll rewrite it, but for now please review and tell me what you think! -Bhamv

By the way, it appears seems to change some of the formatting when I upload my stories. Sorry about that, I'll try to figure something out for my next update. Which will be very soon! I promise!


	10. Linn Sylanae

The Makings Of A SeeD 

By Bhamv

Chapter 10 - Linn Sylanae

Author's note: Ok, ok, I finally updated!

* * *

The crystal-lined tunnels finally ended with the collapse of another sand door and a mixed explosion of sunlight and artificial light. The bright rays caused seven SeeDs to blink repeatedly as their eyes adjusted. Emerging from the exit to the Caves of Esthar, which was just as incongruous as the entrance, they looked around and slowly got their bearings as their vision adapted to the influx of light.

The world they'd stepped into could not have been more different from the one they'd just left. Instead of harsh, rough stone and glittering crystals, their surroundings were composed of shining metal and transparent surfaces of unknown material. A multitude of colors dazzled the eye, while towering structures and criss-crossing pathways soared above. Energy seemed to flow through the very air they breathed; from the blue lights that illuminated this new world to the huge humming disks that hovered through translucent scarlet tubes and served as transport, the power and technology that permeated this realm could only be described as mind-boggling.

"Esthar..." Rinoa breathed, "We're back..."

Instinctively and unconciously, Squall and Rinoa edged closer to one another, their minds drifting back to when the nation of Esthar had insisted on imprisoning Rinoa out of fear of her sorceress powers. Their shoulders brushed together and automatically his hand sought hers, giving her fingers a reassuring squeeze. Rinoa looked up at the handsome scarred face of her protector and gave him a small smile while her hand reciprocated his gentle hold. The message in his grey eyes and in his gloved hand was familiar: "Just stay close to me."

After what felt like a hundred years, Squall finally tore his eyes away from Rinoa's sorcerous brown orbs and glanced around. While their location was undoubtedly Esthar, the nature of their environment was subtly different from what they'd found when they had last visited. Last time they were in the upper levels of the city, visiting locations such as the Presidential Palace and the Airstation - places where the intellectual, political and financial elite dwelled. This time they had emerged at ground level, where the more common folk resided. Gleaming metal and glowing panels were still everywhere, but everything felt more worn and not as well-maintained, like a cup that'd been left on a shelf for too long, and had accumulated a coat of dust. The ground the SeeDs stepped on, transparent and blue like the walkways above their heads, was scuffed and scarred by repeated footsteps.

Seifer looked around, his eyes dark and his lips thin as he concentrated in thought. Then his expression cleared. "I know where we are," he announced, "Everyone follow me."

"Where we goin'?" Irvine asked.

"To meet Fujin and Raijin. The bar we worked at isn't far from here."

* * *

The seven SeeDs reached the bar, simply named Linn's Taverna, after ten minutes walk. The structure was small and unobtrusive, a single-story building lit on the outside by a bright turquoise glow. The red fluorescent tubes atop the door frame, which spelled out the name of the establishment, flickered with age and disrepair. Seifer approached the front entrance, which automatically slid open with an electronic "ding."

The interior of the tavern was old, but immaculately clean. Two male patrons sat at the bar counter, sipping liquids out of transparent glass mugs, while a young woman lingered in a booth in the corner with her eyes shut, apparently asleep. As Squall and the others filed in one by one, the barflies at the counter looked up briefly in curiosity then went back to their drinks. Behind the counter was a familar slender individual, her eyepatch and gray hair immediately distinguishable despite her wearing traditional Esthar robes. Upon hearing the electronic bell set off by the opening door, the young woman put down the bottles she had been sorting and nodded in greeting.

"SEIFER." Fujin boomed, her thin frame projecting her voice with remarkable volume. Then, after only a second's pause, the swinging doors behind the bar counter crashed open and the third member of Balamb Garden's old Disciplinary Committee stepped out. Tall and massively muscled, with dark skin and hair, Raijin broke out in a huge grin as soon as he laid eyes on Seifer.

"Hey, Seifer's back, ya know! Good to see ya!" His Estharian robes billowed wide as he spread his arms apart, as if he wanted to embrace his leader across the bar counter.

"Fujin, Raijin, good to see you." Seifer nodded at his comrades.

"Seifer Almasy," A female voice came from the corner booth, "Have you brought me some customers?" If the woman had been asleep before, she showed no traces of it now. Rising from her seat and smoothing her robe and apron, she stared at Seifer with a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh I'm afraid not, Linn. These guys just follow me around, I can't get rid of them." Seifer replied with a subtly altered tone. Squall glanced at his rival in surprise. Seifer was staring at the girl with obvious predatory hunger in his gaze, and his customary smirk was replaced by his own version of a charming smile. Squall then noticed all the other SeeDs were staring at Seifer too. It took a moment before Seifer himself noticed, and his cheeks turned a subtle shade of pink, barely visible in the dim light of the taverna.

"Well, introduce me to your followers then." The young woman said, without looking away from Seifer. She tilted her head to one side and her shoulder-length red hair rippled like a waterfall.

"Well, this here is Squall, and that's Rinoa. I've told you about them." Seifer said, gesturing. "Then that's Quistis Trepe, and Zell, and Selphie, and I think this guy's named Irvine. Don't know him too well." Irvine glared at Seifer for a moment, then stepped forward.

"How do you do... Miss Linn, was it?" Irvine said, his voice deep and full of magnetism and his hand outstretched. Irvine could never pass up an opportunity to charm a woman.

"Yes, my name's Linn Sylanae." The girl replied, not taking her eyes from Seifer and ignoring Irvine's hand. After an awkward pause, Irvine withdrew with an audible whimper and returned to Selphie's side, who took the opportunity to express her displeasure by trodding on Irvine's cowboy boot. Linn continued, "You all look like you could use a drink. Please, have a seat." She waved her hand at the corner booth.

The seven SeeDs plus their hostess made for a tight squeeze, but the booth managed to accomodate them all. Raijin brought over a tray full of cups of a fizzy fruit juice drink. While Squall sipped his juice, he took the opportunity to study Linn in more detail. The girl was no older than the SeeDs, late teens at most, but her demeanor and bearing was that of a woman who had seen and done much. Her red hair was her most eye-catching feature, the color of the sunset framing a face of undoubted beauty. Large blue eyes, straight nose and high cheekbones sat atop full but delicate lips beginning to curl into a smile. Her clothing, the simple robes Estharians favored, was loose enough to not obstruct movement but tight enough to show off the curves of her body - undoubtedly a tactic to ensure her male patrons returned regularly.

"Mister Squall, do you like what you see?" Linn asked, her smile more obvious now. Somehow she had managed to sense Squall's subtle observation without even glancing at him.

Squall, however, was far too wily and well-trained to be caught out by the girl. He showed no outward signs of surprise and replied, "Yes, your tavern is very nice. Have you been running it for very long?"

"Oh, a few years now." Linn's smile widened upon hearing Squall sidestep her question.

"How did you get to own a place like this?" Squall pressed further.

Linn laughed and looked away. "You and Seifer are so much alike. You both walk into my bar, stare at me, then try to probe me with the same questions." Squall glanced at Seifer, who smirked and nodded in confirmation. Linn then became serious and looked Squall in the eye, "As I said to Seifer, I will say to you. No doubt you have sensed that I am not all I appear to be; I could tell the same about all of you as well, as soon as you walked through my door." Her expression then softened, "Seifer has earned my trust, and I have earned his. However, he has never told me who he really is, and what an outsider like him is doing in Esthar. Nor have I ever told him my true background."

Six pairs of eyes stared at Seifer, who nodded slowly. "That's true. I told Linn we were from Fisherman's Horizon and that we were looking for work, but I guess she saw through that pretty quickly."

Linn playfully tilted her head to one side, tacitly admitting to the statement. "If I may say so, Seifer, you're really not suited for undercover work. Your cover stories need substantial improvement." Seifer grimaced at the accusation, but Squall privately felt Linn had a point. There were few who could match Seifer Almasy when it came to armed combat or leadership skills, but subterfuge and secrecy were really not his style. Linn continued, "There will be plenty of time for us to become better acquainted in the morning, however. Now it's time for me to close up my tavern and for you to rest for the night."

Squall glanced at his wristwatch in surprise as he noted the late hour. The constant artificial lighting had completely hidden the fact that night had now fallen. Linn stood and pointed at another set of doors behind her, "You will find rooms through there. Fortunately I don't have any other lodgers right now, so there's enough for you all. Fujin, Raijin, could you show them the way?"

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Fujin boomed, nodding. "COME!"

* * *

"So what do you think?" Squall asked Rinoa. They were seated on the wide bed in Squall's room, which he would be sharing with Zell. Irvine and Seifer shared another room next door, while the three girls were lodged in the room across the hall. All the rooms were simple yet well-furnished, providing the necessary comforts of an inn but without many of the luxuries larger hotels offered. Rinoa had stopped by to bid Squall and Zell good night, but ended up chatting with them instead.

"Well, Linn seems nice enough. I don't know if she's on our side, but she doesn't seem like an enemy." Rinoa replied thoughtfully.

Squall nodded in agreement, his brow furrowing. Before any of the six SeeDs had drunk the beverage offered to them, they'd switched their Status-Defense junctions to Bio. If there'd been any poison in the drinks, they'd know about it but would not suffer any ill effects. The drinks, however, had been completely safe; the rooms too contained no traps, as shown by a brief and subtle but thorough inspection. Linn Sylanae did not appear to be interested in hurting them, at least not yet.

"Hey, you guys think Seifer's got the hots for her? Seemed like all he did was stare at her all night." Zell piped up from the corner of the room, where he was boxing air and getting his nightly workout.

Rinoa giggled and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh he definately does. That look in his eyes as he was staring at her? And the way he was smiling? He only does that with girls he likes."

"Yeah? How d'you know?" Zell asked as he went through a particularly complex series of blows.

"Oh he did it to me last..." Rinoa began, then suddenly went very red and looked guiltily at Squall, who's eyebrows were now nearly touching.

Zell was not as quick, "What do you mean? Oh, you mean when you and Seifer were..."

Squall cut him off, "Shut up, Zell."

Rinoa was giggling again, "Oh... is the commander jealous?"

Squall growled in mock irritation and pretended to take a swing at Rinoa. Rolling backwards agily, Rinoa tumbled off the top of the bed and avoided the blow, her momentum bringing her to her feet beside the bed. She then nimbly leapt forward and planted a kiss on Squall's cheek before turning and running out of the room with a cheerful "Good night!"

Zell placed his hands on his hips, shook his head, and sighed. "Women, you really can't understand them..." Squall silently agreed.

* * *

Story development sure takes you in strange directions. Don't fret, interesting things will be happening very soon! - Bhamv 


	11. Linn's Secret

The Makings Of A SeeD

By Bhamv

Chapter 11 – Linn's Secret

Author's note: This chapter is actually more of a continuation of chapter 10. I felt it would be easier to write if I split it into two.

* * *

_A soft rustle of robes... the sudden silence that falls over the crowd... I stare at the Garden faculty member... I can't see his face, I just see the piece of paper in his hands... I hear his voice, I hear my name..._

"_Quistis Trepe, of Squad A."_

_I feel relief, I'm so happy my heart could burst. I'm a SeeD now! I'm a SeeD! I step forward. The faculty member says some other things, but I don't hear them. I can only hear my own heart screaming with delight... I'm a SeeD, I'm a SeeD! The faculty member leads us away, towards the elevator... I start to follow, but suddenly I feel eyes staring at me, at my back. I turn._

_Dark hair, dark uniform, dark eyes. A pair of dark eyes staring at me. Vincent Nimcoti, his eyes on me. Looking directly at me, yet through me at the same time. His eyes..._

_Full of disappointment..._

_And sadness..._

_And fear..._

_And hatred..._

_The hatred! He hates me! He hates us all! He's staring, just staring, he won't stop staring..._

Quistis awoke with a start, her blue eyes flying open. Gradually they focused on the blank white ceiling of the room in Linn's Taverna. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, then she took another, and then a third.

Her Guardian Forces, suppressing her memories, had removed her recollections of the day she'd passed her SeeD examination, but recent events had forcibly pulled those thoughts to the forefront of her mind. Despite the magnitude of the day she had become a SeeD, she'd long forgotten the details of the day itself until last night's reminder. Quistis couldn't remember the last time she had recalled the sound of the Garden faculty member's voice, or how she'd felt when she heard her name. Or the eyes belonging to the failed candidate, the eyes she had just dreamed of. Strange, perhaps, that she would dream so vividly of the events of that day, from over three years ago. She could still feel those eyes on her.

Then Quistis felt it. The gaze that was actually staring at her, the gaze that had woken her. Twisting in her bed and peering to one side, she found Linn standing at the doorway of the room, staring at her with a hint of a smile. _How long has she been standing there?_

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready, if you want any." Linn said, presenting the image of a gracious hostess.

"Thank... thank you." Quistis said. Rinoa and Selphie, sleeping on the beds to her left, had begun to awaken and stir. Linn gave them one final smile, then went off to knock on the boys' doors across the hall.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the SeeDs were gathered in their corner booth from last night, joined by Linn, Fujin and Raijin. All were picking slowly at the plates of food before them, with the exception of Zell and Raijin who were wolfing their breakfasts down as if they hadn't eaten for days. Linn turned to Squall and said in a playful tone, "Now, Mister Squall, I believe you had some questions for me?"

Squall was privately irritated at Linn's tone of voice, as if she was a teacher talking to a young child. Keeping his annoyance under control, Squall said, "I just wanted to know more about you and your background, that's all."

"Well, before I answer that question, let me ask one of my own. Why are you, all of you, here in Esthar? What do you plan on doing here?" Linn said in the same joking tone.

Squall hesitated, he hadn't expected such a direct question. Linn took advantage of the silence to add, "You should tell me the truth, Squall. I can tell when you're not being truthful. And believe me when I say you will find the truth to be advantageous."

Squall and the SeeDs considered this. Because their mission was a covert operation, it seemed obvious they shouldn't reveal their true intentions to someone they had just met. However, Linn's boast of being able to see through dishonesty rung true; she had seen right through Squall the night before, and Squall was the most stoic and poker-faced of the group. Glancing at one another, the seven youngsters conferred silently before looking at Squall, letting their leader make the final decision.

A further moment of silence passed before Squall decided on a course of action. "You said the truth would be advantageous. What did you mean by that?"

Linn replied, her voice positively oozing with laughter now, "I mean, of course, that I already know exactly who you are. Squall Leonhart, SeeD and commander of Balamb Garden, accompanied by six other Balamb SeeDs, including Seifer Almasy, former Knight of Sorceress Edea."

Seifer stiffened at the mention of his former occupation, which he was not very proud of. While under the delusions of grandeur brought about as Sorceress's Knight, he had fought and tortured his childhood friends, launched intercontinental missiles at unsuspecting targets, excavated Lunatic Pandora and brought about the Lunar Cry, and thrown his former girlfriend to the mercy of Sorceress Adel. Squall, on the other hand, was eying Linn with a newfound wariness. How had she discovered so much?

"You wonder how I know so much, Squall?" Linn asked, as if reading Squall's mind. "The answer is simple, and twofold. Firstly, I am not merely a barmaid in a tavern. My aunt and uncle are Flo and Dobe of Fisherman's Horizon. I believe you know them."

Squall now regarded Linn with surprise. She was the niece of the mayor of FH?

Linn continued, "Aunt Flo is my mother's older sister. Before they'd left to found their own town, Uncle Dobe and Aunt Flo had often talked to my parents about their ideals of pacifism and peace. My parents were convinced by their rhetoric, but they didn't go with the others when they all left Esthar to build their own dream world. They had to stay behind, to take care of my brother, since he was very young; I hadn't even been born yet. They opened this very tavern."

Linn then turned to Squall, "You asked, last night, how I came to run this place? It's very simple, it was my father's. He named the tavern after me, with the obvious hope that I would follow in his footsteps and own this place one day."

"Your family, where are they now?" Quistis asked, fascinated by this turn of events.

Linn's expression hardened with memory but her voice grew more emotionless, "They're dead. They didn't go with Uncle Dobe and the others, but they still believed in what he had to say. They stayed behind to try and convince others. I was quite young, but I remember... I remember that day soldiers came and killed my parents, because they had been trying to tell people fighting is wrong. Then they killed my brother, because he tried to stop them."

There was a moment's silence as Linn lost herself in recollection. Then she drew a deep breath through her nose and continued, "There were those who did not approve of what those soldiers did. My parents' friends, mainly. They formed a resistance movement, very disorganized and without any clear goal, but everyone had the same ideals. To solve problems peacefully, and to oppose the Esthar government if it began to show belligerence. We've never really had a leader, or tried anything big. We don't even have a name. But at least our members are halfway decent at gathering intelligence."

"That's how ya knew about us?" Zell asked.

"Yes. Members of our group pass through here daily. One of them recognized Seifer a while ago, and it wasn't hard to connect him to the rest of you. That's how I knew who you are, and that's why I said it would be better for you to tell the truth. I would obviously know if you lie."

Squall asked, "You mentioned there are two reasons, what's the other one?"

Linn looked up into Squall's eyes with sudden shyness mixed with determination, like a woman about to bare the deepest secret in her soul. "The other reason... is that... I'm..."

"She's a sorceress." Rinoa finished, flatly.

Linn's head whipped around in surprise and she stared at Rinoa in panic. Rinoa stared right back, without a trace of a smile or any hint of compromise in her eyes. Linn turned away, and said, "Yes... she's right. I'm a sorceress. I don't remember how I became one, but it only happened recently, in the last few months. I just remember I was asleep in my bed, then there was this purple smoke... I thought I'd dreamed it, but the smoke entered my body, and when I woke up... everything was different. I could see things, hear things, do things that I'd never imagined before. I wasn't certain about it, wasn't certain about my new, um, status. But after a while I came to understand and accept." She then turned back to Rinoa, and asked, "How did you know? How could you have known?"

Rinoa replied, "I guessed. I know a lot about sorceresses. Your abilities, the way you use your eyes... it's obvious. And, I think I know how you got your powers, too."

Squall finished the thought for her, "Sorceress Adel... you received Sorceress Adel's powers."

Linn held up her hands in a defensive posture, "Please understand, there's always been a stigma attached to sorceresses. People fear them all over the world, but none more so than in Esthar, where memories of Adel's reign are still fresh. Also, only in Esthar do they have the technology to seal and imprison sorceresses. I can't let anyone else know about me, they'd take me away and put me in a bag for all eternity."

Seifer spoke, his voice loud and confident, "No they won't."

Linn looked at Seifer for a moment, then smiled. "Perhaps they won't. In any case, I trust you all to keep my secret for me. I know you won't want to call unneeded attention to yourself." Linn said, sounding more like herself. "Regarding what you're doing in Esthar... you're here to stop a war from breaking out, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we are." Irvine replied, while the other SeeDs nodded in agreement.

"Then we are on the same side. I believe I will find you to be a powerful ally, and I think you will discover the same about me." Linn said confidently. "The members of the resistance who come and go and pass through this bar, as well as the many denizens of Esthar City who keep me in business, will provide you with all the intelligence you will need. I, myself, have many skills you will find applicable, and I offer them to you on only one condition."

"And what condition is that?" Squall asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Do not exclude me. I ask that you include me in all of your plans and operations. There is the possibility that your pride will bristle at this suggestion, but I urge you all to ignore foolish ego." Linn's voice then dropped to an emotional purr. "Let me finish my uncle and aunt's work. Let my family's deaths be worth something."

Squall, as ever, was expressionless with his reply, "Give us a moment to talk about it."

* * *

"Don't be fooled, guys. She's sounding like she's asking for our help, but she's got all the advantages." Zell said to the circle of SeeDs seated on the wide bed in Squall and Zell's room. Fujin and Raijin were standing guard outside the chamber door while the conference took place inside. "She's basically saying, 'I'm going to be crashing your party whether you like it or not.'"

Seifer snorted, "Thank you, Mister Know-It-All Chicken Wuss. Got any other brilliant obvious observations?"

Quistis cut in before Zell could launch a scathing reply, "The problem is that we don't have much choice. Even if she wasn't telling the truth about her whole background or resistance movement, she's still the only contact we have in Esthar. We'll need her help."

"That's a good point, guys!" Selphie piped up, "We don't know anything about Linn! What if she's just pretending to help us, but actually plans on turning us in to the authorities first chance she gets? We'll probably get hanged and our deaths'll be broadcast on national television..."

"Yo, Selphie, is that your greatest fear or something?" Zell asked.

"Well, you've got to admit it's scary!" Selphie said, her eyes widening in mock fear and giving her a slightly hyperactive manic appearance.

"All right, that's enough." Squall said, taking control. "It wouldn't make sense for Linn to turn us in. We know she's a sorceress, she admitted it to us herself. I think she did it as a show of faith, to give us one advantage to counter her many advantages."

Rinoa nodded at Squall. "That makes sense. When Sorceress Adel was killed, everyone assumed her powers went into me. I thought so too, myself. But as soon as I saw Linn, I could sense something about her... like Adel had come back to life in her body."

"What powers do you think she has, Rinoa? Is she anything like the sorceresses we know?" Irvine asked.

"Well, we've seen her read minds, I don't think I've seen any sorceresses do that. Maybe Edea could, but I sure can't." Rinoa said, thoughtfully. "Her powers are probably more like Adel's. Also, since she only recently became one, maybe she's still discovering what she can do as a sorceress. I mean, it's not like anyone teaches you how to do it. But one thing's for sure, she can be dangerous if she wants to be."

"I'm not too worried about that. After all, SeeD are meant to fight sorceresses... well, dangerous ones at least." Squall said, then made his decision. "All right, it's settled then. We'll accept her offer for now. But everyone stay alert. Remember we're in enemy territory." With that, he bounced off the mattress and walked to the door. Pushing it open, he was unsurprised to find Linn waiting outside with Fujin and Raijin. "We've decided. You're in."

Linn's lips curled into her now-familiar half smile. "It's an honor."

* * *

Oh boy, a hanger-on! Things just keep getting more and more interesting, don't they? Please tell me what you guys think! -Bhamv 


	12. The War Council

The Makings Of A SeeD

By Bhamv

Chapter 12 – The War Council

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Please don't lynch me!

* * *

The chairs in the presidential council chamber in Esthar City were probably the most impressive technological achievements in a room full of technological wonders. The surfaces of the chairs were hard to the touch, yet the material would mould itself to fit the person sitting in the chair, depending on the weight and body shape of the user. The insides of the chair were equipped with sensors that responded to extremes to room temperature, keeping the seated person either cool or warm when necessary. The bottom of the seat was fitted atop a large hemispherical base and shifted in the opposite direction of the user's center of mass, which allowed the user to lean in any direction he desired without tumbling out of his perch. These innovations ensured that participants in meetings would remain comfortable no matter how long they were forced to sit in their chairs.

Vincent Nimcoti had been in his seat for less than ten minutes, and he was having trouble sitting still already. He, along with his Generals Majykia Olo and Keiron Yen, were waiting for the rest of Esthar's top government officials involved in that day's war council. As the various bureaucrats and military officers slowly trickled into the room, either singly or in groups, Keiron entertained Majykia with what was, in Vincent's opinion, a very unfunny anecdote.

"So then she said, 'No you can't have my buttocks, they're home-grown and I like them!'"

Vincent sat stiffly in his chair at the head of the table, determinedly not looking at the two young Generals in the seats to his right. He tried to ignore the hysterical peals of laughter coming from Majykia. He knew, even without looking, that her hand would be clenched into a fist and held against her laughing lips, and that her eyes would be blurring with tears of mirth; they always did when she found something very funny.

"Then I said, right, I said, 'I'll trade you mine for yours then, my buttocks are free-range...'"

Vincent decided this would be a good time to interrupt, as he had no desire to hear about Keiron's buttocks, "Generals, while I'm glad to see you both in good spirits the day before our first major assault, perhaps your story could be finished another time?" He was not quite successful in keeping the irritation out of his voice. Keiron sat up straight, as if doing a seated salute, said a crisp 'Yessir' and immediately fell silent.

Majykia, mildly stunned, started to say, "Vincent, what..." She then fell silent when the Regent threw a cold glance her way. "Yes sir," she finished, her face and voice expressionless and unfathomable. The three then sat in silence, none of them looking at each other, until the conference room filled up.

* * *

"With our recent destruction of Trabia Garden, the Trabia and Esthar regions are now both under our control," Vincent began, standing at the front of the council hall and addressing the silent and rapt room. "Our next step is to launch an immediate assault against our enemy, before they have a chance to fully muster their forces. Our attack will begin tomorrow." Vincent's eyes made a slow sweep of the room as he spoke, and he couldn't suppress the surge of pride and power that swelled up in his chest as he noted the attentiveness of his listeners. "Engaging the armies of Galbadia and Garden will be the greatest military challenge facing Esthar in modern memory, the greatest since the Sorceress War two decades ago."

At this point Vincent paused, apparently lost in thought, but actually for dramatic effect. Then he said, "Sorceress... that brings me neatly to my next point. According to our sensors in the old Esthar Caves, SeeDs have already entered our borders, and there is a sorceress among them."

Immediately a dull muttering filled the room as the Estharian officials reacted with surprise and unease. "Are you certain, Regent?" asked one particular high ranked military officer with a quivering voice halfway across the room. He looked rather green in the face, and Vincent was instantly filled with displeasure that such a coward could reach such a rank in the army. Feeling it beneath his station to answer such a question, he gestured to the man seated two seats to his left, a small elderly man who wore a huge collar around his neck, making appear like a ludicrous giant flower.

Doctor Odine, whose genius was matched by his eccentricity, was quite accustomed to ignoring the rude stares and comments his collar invited. He wore his particular outfit for reasons only he knew, and did not care what others thought of it. He rose to his feet, making his collar flutter and oscillate in response, and answered the officer's question with a slow thoughtful tone.

"Zat iz easy. Sorceresses always have easily recognized energy signatures. Ve have had enough experience with sorceresses to know for sure." Odine then continued, speaking faster and more excitedly, "But there is nothing to fear. I, Odine, have invented a way to counter and neutralize zat energy signature. I have a device zat will emit a counter-sorceress field over a wide area. Ve have nothing to fear."

Odine looked like he would have been happy to continue talking for hours, so Vincent took advantage of the scientist pausing for breath to interrupt him, "Thank you, Doctor Odine, for your report." Odine looked mildly affronted and rebellious at being cut off, but sat down silently after only a moment's hesitation. The nervous officer, too, sank back into his seat, looking slightly more reassured.

"The Doctor's counter-sorceress field will neutralize the enemy sorceress, making her a normal human in battle. Our best interests would be served by accomplishing this as soon as possible. Therefore, I intend to dispatch our forces to eliminate the SeeDs currently in Esthar." There was a murmur of assent. "Our Reaper robots will be more than a match for the SeeDs, especially when deployed in large enough numbers. My practical demonstration five days ago showed what Reapers are capable of. Every major plant and crafthall capable of producing Reapers have been working around the clock for the last five days. We now have approximately one hundred units available for immediate service." The murmur of approval grew louder.

Vincent raised his voice over the whispers of the packed room, "The elimination of the SeeDs will be completed within the day, freeing our forces for our first assault tomorrow. Our first advance will be westward, going over the sea and attacking the island of Balamb..."

"Sir," interrupted a voice from Vincent's right. Vincent turned to see Keiron Yen staring at him, his hand raised like a schoolboy waiting for his teacher to call on him. "I believe it would be more strategically sound to attack Fisherman's Horizon first."

Vincent immediately looked troubled. "I don't think it's necessary to attack FH, they're pacifists and pose no threat to us..."

Keiron interrupted Vincent again, "But sir, despite Fisherman's Horizon's pacifism, Galbadia and Garden could still use the town as a base. In addition, should they control the town, they would also control the rail bridge leading to and from Esthar, putting us at a disadvantage when moving troops and supplies."

Vincent's expression darkened, and he looked like he was ready to reprimand Keiron when Majykia suddenly spoke up, "Sir, I second General Yen's view. We should target Fisherman's Horizon first. It would cut off one possible route of retreat for the enemy."

Vincent snarled through gritted teeth, "Neither of you, Generals, are taking the enemy fully into account. They know we must strike at either FH or Balamb next, but they don't know which one yet. Thus, they'll have to split their defenses between the two areas. Because of FH's peaceful policy, they would stand no chance if left to fend for itself; it is not in Garden's nature, and particularly not in Headmster Cid's nature, to let such a massacre occur. In other words, the enemy's forces will certainly be divided into two, each part much weaker than the whole.

"Now, with victory assured no matter which target we attack first, it's clear we should hit Balamb before FH; destroying FH would allow the enemy the chance to regroup at Balamb Garden, while FH has little of the necessary weapons, resources and facilities they'll need should Balamb fall first. Would you rather fight a disoriented and reeling army at FH or a prepared and ordered one at Balamb Garden for our second battle?" Vincent glared around the room, watching several people wither under his gaze. He then turned his eyes towards his two Generals. His irritation at Keiron Yen arose from the impudent man openly challenging his authority and ideas in public; Majykia, on the other hand, had invited his ire for siding with Yen without apparently considering Vincent's point of view first.

The other people attending the conference looked slightly uncomfortable at the confrontation between the top three military officers in the country, but most seemed to agree with their Regent's view. Keiron and Majykia both lowered their eyes in acquiescence with a nodded "Yes sir."

Had either of the two Generals lowered their gazes far enough to see under the table, they might have noticed what appeared to be a shadow flickering beneath the cracks between the white floorboard tiles. Instead, they merely listened to the rest of conference in silence, staring at the tabletop and glancing at one another occasionally, completely unaware of externals such as the spies beneath the soles of their boots.

* * *

Ok, short chapter again, I know. Next one will be more fun, I promise. -Bhamv 


End file.
